


Belong to You

by salacious



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU Fic, Accountant Natasha Romanoff, Actual Smut begins chapter three, Architect Steve Rogers, But mature conversations in chapter two, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, More tags will be added later on, Sub Natasha Romanov, a little ooc, lots of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salacious/pseuds/salacious
Summary: DISCONTINUEDNatasha Romanoff is an accountant, who has so much stress from work, she needs to find a way to unwind before she loses her mind. Steve Rogers is an architect, who can help her do just that; he’ll take care of her sexually, mentally, and maybe, just maybe, romantically.





	1. Mild Intrigue

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to MoniK for inspiring and helping me with this fic. All the fun things I have planned are thanks to her! Thanks for supporting my Dom Steve kink, love!

There was only _one_ thing that Natasha Romanoff hated more than breaking checks manually – she learned just how _painful_ papercuts truly were – and that was the final days of the month, _every_ month.

As an Accounts Payable Specialist, she had to make sure that all the payments and transactions between companies were carried out perfectly. The final week of the month, everyone seemed to remember that they had bills to pay and her days at the office were spent slaving away, over her computer until her wrists and fingers felt like breaking up.

Every time she saw a check for more than a million dollars, her heart broke a little. Before working at _Euro Consolidated,_ she had never seen so much money in her life. It seemed that every day, a check would come with more zeroes than her social security.

One of her favourite things, though, was that because she was considered such a “low tiered” employee, the CPAs and representative of other companies thought they could treat her like trash. She lost count of the number of times she explained something in extreme detail to a CPA and they would respond with comments about her not knowing how to do her job. All because they forgot to send her the correct information, which, had they _bothered_ to read what she wrote, they would have understood.

Needless to say, the final week of every month, she was ready to rip her hair out and shove her heels into the computer screen. A day that began at 7 in the morning and was _supposed_ to end at 5 pm turned into 6am-7pm. She absolutely _hated_ that week.

She finally finished typing out a short email and quickly logged out of her station for the night. Her feet were throbbing in her heels. She had forgotten to bring along a pair of comfortable slippers when she rushed out of the house this morning and her feet were taking out their anger at her betrayal.

They felt like she was walking on burning pieces of coal with tiny needles pricking at her feet. She would probably pass out before she made it to the parking lot.

The office was relatively dark then, only two other people were at their stations and they seemed to be experiencing the same amount of annoyance she always felt. Staying behind late to do her work was taking a huge toll on her, but at the same time, the overtime pay was _really_ good.

Having that extra spending money in her account made her feel great. It paid off when she could splurge on heels. Granted, the pain she was currently in reminded her of just how much she was paying for beauty…

The moment she was in her car, she melted against the leather seat and kicked her heels off. She let out a contented sigh and enjoyed the few seconds of freedom before she had to manoeuvre her way through the streets of New York, which were always full of shitty drivers.

Natasha leaned down to grab her heels and placed them on the floor of the passenger’s side. After she buckled her seatbelt on, she manoeuvred out of the parking lot and drummed her fingers against the steering wheel, humming to the beat of whatever song was playing on the radio.

Her phone binged in her purse and the message flashed across the screen on her dashboard.

**_Still on for tonight?_ **

It was Laura.

Every Friday, her, Laura and Clint would meet up at the local pub in town to catch up and spend some needed time together. Sometimes Steve Rogers would join them, but it wasn’t very usual. Natasha didn’t know much about him except that he looked like a Boy Scout that would rather walk ten blocks instead of jaywalking, and that he was one of Clint’s closest friends.

She stopped at a red light and used the voice message feature to let her know she was on the way. Had it not been their usual Friday routine – for the past three years – she would have cancelled. Her feet really _did_ hurt but knowing that their usual Friday meeting was right around the corner, helped her get through her exhausting day.

For a Friday, O’Malley’s was barely packed. Granted it was still early for the city partiers, but she expected the bar and the booths to be filled with people.

The further she walked, the more her heels seemed to tighten around her feet. She should’ve really brought that extra pair of slippers, now she was seconds away from toppling over.

“Hey,” she sighed, sliding into the booth, next to Laura and winced when she finally managed to sit down.

“What’s up with you?” Clint raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his beer as he eyed her.

Laura rubbed a comforting hand down her back. “She just got out of work, it’s the last week of the month. Be nice.”

He narrowed his eyes, taking down a large gulp of his beer and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’m always nice.”

Before Natasha could retort an answer, Steve placed down his tray of French fries and a pint of beer. “Hey,” he quietly acknowledged her presence and sat beside Clint.

It wasn’t that he was totally shy…okay, she wasn’t sure what it was, but the few times she was around him, he was always quiet. Always had a little secretive glint in his eyes as he glanced around. He didn’t really join the conversations, but it was obvious that he paid attention to them.

He wasn’t ugly, far from it, actually. Strong jaw, high cheekbones and a pair of breath-taking blue eyes that were framed by long eyelashes. Whenever he looked down, they seemed to rest on his cheekbones and it drove Natasha wild with jealousy. No amount of mascara would ever get her eyelashes that full.

If he didn’t slick his hair to the side with all that gel, he would probably be the centre of her fantasies. The hairstyle wasn’t _terrible_ , but it wasn’t her favourite. It reminded her of those good Sunday church-goers and she didn’t want to be the one that defiled what she assumed were his good thoughts.

“Earth to Natasha!” Clint snapped his fingers in front of her eyes, eyeing her curiously.

She blinked, snapping her eyes away from Steve’s drink and looked at Clint. “Huh?”

“I was asking if you wanted marinara sauce with your mozzarella sticks.”

“Yeah,” she nodded. It was her usual order and she was so grateful that he had ordered for her. She was starving.

“Are you alright?” That was Steve and as much as she tried to hide her surprise at his direct question, her body froze momentarily.

She recovered quickly, though. “Yeah! Just had a rough day at work.”

He grimaced, nodding in agreement, but turned his attention back to his burger.

_Could he read minds? Did he know that minutes ago she was criticising his hairstyle? He really was a beautiful specimen, but her porn bookmarks were of rugged men for a reason…_

Her thoughts were quickly filled with happiness as she ate the cheesy mozzarella sticks and they spoke animatedly about their week. Steve smiled, watching them talk and laughed boisterously whenever Clint whispered something between them.

Soon the group turned into pairs. Steve spoke to Clint and Laura gushed to Nat about a new lasagne recipe she tried from Pinterest. Laura was a lovely cook but speaking about food when she was seconds away from ripping her pant’s button off, just made her feel sick.

“Gotta go to the restroom,” Natasha sighed, forcing herself to stand and for a short second considered walking across the floor barefoot. The thought quickly disappeared when someone accidentally dropped their glass and it shattered all of the floor. Why hurt her feet with glass when she could get the same pain from her heels and avoid the blood?

“I’ll come with you,” Laura suppressed her laugh as she watched her wobble up to her feet. She wrapped her arm around her waist, helping her walk to the bathroom by supporting a bit of her weight. “You’re a masochist, you know this, right?”

“Am not!” She huffed indignantly as she struggled to unzip her pants. “I just like looking good!”

Laura let out a small laugh, shaking her head as she inspected her teeth in front of the bathroom mirror. “Beauty comes at a price.”

“And,” Natasha walked out of the bathroom, a little more comfortable with her heels. It seemed that her heels were cutting off all the blood circulation in her feet and this numbed out the pain. “It’s a price I am willing to pay.”

She washed her hands, letting out a sigh as she splashed a bit of water on her face. Laura watched her quietly, pursing her lips in thought as she saw the obvious stress creeping back on Natasha.

“Have you considered looking for another job?” Her voice was soft, comforting almost.

“No,” she patted her red curls down, trying to use the water to remove the frizz caused by the humidity. “I don’t particularly _hate_ my job. It’s just the last week of the month that makes me want to strangle my boss.” Her voice turned lower, she hissed in anger. “And, those stupid ladies that always undermine me because they forget to do _their_ job. Whatever happened to women helping and uplifting each other? I expected men to be assholes, but women are on an entirely different level.”

Laura was quiet for a few minutes, just letting the thoughts in her head brew for a few seconds. The worst thing that could happen after she made the suggestion was Natasha biting her head off. _Oh, to hell with it!_ “You know what you need?

Natasha raised an eyebrow, drying her hands before she leaned against the sink to look at her best friend. “What do I need?”

“You need a man.”

Her eyes narrowed into annoyed little slits and Laura held her hands up, laughing at her soured expression.

“Okay, let me rephrase _that_! You don’t _need_ a man, but it would sure as hell help!”

“I don’t see how _having_ a man is going to help ease my headaches and stop my murderous thoughts whenever I’m emailing that bitch from Michigan.”

Laura let out a laugh, the corners of her eyes crinkling in amusement. “Remember when I told you about how the relationship between Clint and I started?”

Natasha nodded, sobering up, but still kept a small smile on her lips.

Laura and Clint had been dating for a few years now, but their relationship started a little _unconventional_. They met at a BDSM club at their university – yes, universities had those – and the pair quickly hit it off.

They began a – what they called – a Dominant and Sub relationship. She could totally see Clint as a “Dom.” He was just an asshole like that, a funny one, but an asshole nonetheless.

“No offence, Laura. I respect the relationship you and Clint have, and it sounds like you really enjoy it, but I’m not looking for a Christian Grey to beat me with a whip until I’m bleeding.”

Laura rolled her eyes, giving her a pointed look. “That is _not_ what a D/s relationship is, dummy. Clint doesn’t just beat me with a whip and _hurt_ me! Just,” she sighed, exasperatedly, “forget what that series says! A Dom just helps you lose control and takes care of you when you need it most.”

Natasha kept giving her a _look_ , unsure of her friend’s explanation. She was not an advocate for abuse. Part of her knew that she was being _a little_ irrational because obviously, Clint worshipped Laura, but she was still a little afraid of being in such a vulnerable position with someone that could abuse her and force her to do things she wasn’t entirely comfortable with.

“It’s kind of hard to explain because every D/s relationship is different. Some are very tame, and others are _really_ extreme, but I think you would really benefit from it. Remember on final’s week our senior year, when I was stressing and then I came back to our room practically floating?”

“Yeah,” Natasha smiled at the memory, “I swore you were on drugs.”

Laura rolled her eyes, pursing her lips. “I was _not_! Clint had just introduced me to the D/s dynamic and I was _so_ relaxed after it. Seriously, Tasha. I think you would love it.” She bit her bottom lip, looking a bit hesitant about what she was going to say next. “…and I know the perfect candidate to take care of you.”

Her teasing smile quickly morphed into a look of horror. “Laura, that is freaking disgusting! Clint is like my brother! I can’t believe-”

“Oh my god!” She laughed, shaking her head. “I didn’t mean _him_! I meant Steve!”

That got a chortle out of her. Her sides were hurting at how hard she was laughing. “Steve? Steve _Rogers_? The guy sitting out there talking to Clint?! _That_ Steve?!”

Laura frowned, confused at her incredulity. “Yeah…he’s a Dom.”

Natasha turned to open the door and walk back to the booth. “Now I _know_ you’re messing with me!”

“I’m serious! And I’ve never been with him,” she lowered her voice as if she was sharing a very precious secret with her, “but I heard he’s one of the best.”

She pursed her lips, crossing her arms over her chest and turned back to her friend. “Laura, I want to believe you. I _really_ do, but he’s so quiet! He looks _nothing_ like a Dom! If anything, he looks more like a submissive!”

“He’s going to be so mad when I tell him you said that!” She giggled.

Natasha glared at her. “Laura!”

She sobered up, but the corners of her mouth still curled in amusement. “Can I just say something?” Natasha nodded. “You know very little of what a Dom and sub do, but you’re judging this guy based on his appearance? That’s not like you, Nat…”

She rolled her eyes but blushed. She didn’t mean to _judge_ him. It just… _appearances_ really mattered! Granted, she had only seen him _twice_ … “I genuinely think it’s the hair. I mean, yes, he’s fucking hot, but the hair just…it turns me off.”

“The cowlick?”

“Yeah! I’m sure if I got to know him, I would see his Dom personality or whatever, but I just…I can’t _picture_ it now.”

Laura smiled. “So…you’re willing to try this?”

“I never said that!”

She tilted her head to the side, eyeing her suspiciously. “But you’re interested.”

“I…” she trailed off, trying to think of the best way to word her thoughts, “I’ll think about it, okay?”

Laura hooked her arm around Natasha’s and they finally walked out of the bathroom.

“What the hell were you guys doing in there?!” Clint raised an eyebrow.

“You never ask a lady what she’s doing in the bathroom, Barton,” Steve laughed, shaking his head in disappointment.

“We were talking,” Laura slid into the booth, “if you must know. It was a private conversation.”

Clint turned to Steve with a smirk on his face. “She’ll tell me later.”

Natasha rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything. She was too busy trying to keep her eyes away from Steve’s. Especially if he could read minds!

_He’s hot! He really is! It’s just the hairstyle…_

_He’s so cleanshaven and dresses…so_ dapper _! It’s like he stepped out of a time machine and was forced to live in the new world._

The first time she met him, he was dressed in a dark suit, which she assumed was because of work, today he looked like he had stolen his grandad’s wardrobe and part of her thought it was kind of cute, but the other part refused to admit that he could ever dominate her sexually.

Oh, how deliciously wrong she was!


	2. Cherry & Apricot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Steve meet up to discuss their possible arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of second-hand embarrassment in this chapter, sorry, in advance! Thanks to MoniK for catching the little details I had forgotten to include. Thanks for having my back, girl!

When Sunday rolled around, Natasha had read so much erotica that she couldn’t think about something without making it have any sexual innuendos. She was surprised that so many people were into abusive relationships.

Maybe it was just her that didn’t find it sexy when a man began to punch his fists against his chest like Tarzan because she was out for drinks with friends.

Part of her was really surprised that Laura suggested she try something like that, but she soon learned that a very large part of the D/s community condemned works that portrayed their lifestyle with dangerous and unhealthy fantasies.

Many blogs explained that a _good_ Dom/Domme would _never_ ignore a safe word and that _aftercare_ was extremely important, especially if they had just finished a particularly rough session. Some relationships could be sexual or just focus on the powerplay of the submissive and Dom outside of the bedroom.

She wasn’t going to lie and say that the idea of non-vanilla sex didn’t appeal to her. She wasn’t a _total_ prude in the bedroom, she had played with herself to plenty of BDSM porn videos before, but _physically_ partaking in them wasn’t something she ever thought about.

The bondage part kind of scared her. Being tied up with rough ropes might be appealing, but it also frightened her. She wasn’t sure if she would ever be into it, but she had also said that about vibrators and her drawers were currently occupied by three…

By the end of Friday night, she had been mildly intrigued by the idea, by Sunday noon she couldn’t stop thinking about what _could_ happen if she just took the opportunity. If Laura was recommending Steve, then, he couldn’t be as bad as the horrendous men she read about!

So, it wasn’t a surprise that she ended up caving in to her suppressed sexual prowess.

 **_I thought about it_ ** **…**

She texted Laura and breathed in deeply, placing her Kindle down to take a break from all the Fabio’s for the day.

**_What’s the verdict?_ **

The worst thing that could happen was Steve creeping her out or them not hitting it off. She knew Laura for a long time, they had been the closest of friends, she knew that she would _never_ put her in an uncomfortable situation. Plus, she was sure that Clint would break Steve’s jaw if he did anything, she would break his shin, too.

**_I’m interested…_ **

**_But, how would it even work out? I’m not just going to tell him I want him to tie me up!_ **

When she finished typing out the message, her hands were trembling a bit. She decided to stand up and get a glass of cool water, otherwise, she would hyperventilate over something that hadn’t occurred yet.

Her phone dinged on the table before she could head into the kitchen.

**_I can text him and ask. He hasn’t had a sub in a few months and I’m not sure if he’s looking, but let’s see what he says!_ **

Another bing.

**_I’m excited! ;)_ **

Natasha didn’t respond. She bit her bottom lip and quickly stalked away from the table before she talked herself out of doing this. She was so tempted to tell Laura to not even bother. She couldn’t bear knowing that he’d reject her slight interest in his… _hobbies._

But she also understood…she _had_ been questioning his abilities because of his appearance. Maybe this was karma. Now that she was interested, he would say no.

The phone dinged loudly on the table again and she jumped, contemplating if she should look at the text. Instead of letting the anticipation and curiosity take over, she watched a droplet of water slide down the side of the glass and pool under the cup. She paid extreme attention to the three ice cubs floating in the water until her phone went off again.

**_He said he would love to introduce you if you’re willing._ **

**_Also, he wants to know if you want to meet up to discuss the arrangement._ **

He actually said yes?!

**_Um…I can tomorrow during lunch if he’s available?_ **

Her heart was now beating in her chest quickly. She was surprised her breathing didn’t stop and she wasn’t seeing the light.

It was strange. The arrangement was strange, yes, but her reaction to everything was even _more_ strange.

Seldom was Natasha nervous. She tried to avoid situations that could cause her nerves to skyrocket as much as she could. She liked knowing what she was getting herself into and be as prepared as she could, but she had no control over _this_.

Not that she _needed_ the control, but she liked being prepared; liked knowing what was coming, so, she could brace herself. Almost a type of self-defence mechanism that developed after her childhood upbringing.

**_He says he’s available for lunch at 1 pm tomorrow._ **

**_Gah! I’m so freaking excited for you, Tasha! And honestly, just a little bit jealous…_ **

**_Don’t tell Clint I said that or I won’t be able to sit on my ass for the next week!_ **

**_Just kidding, just kidding!_ **

She couldn’t even start typing anything out with Laura blowing up her notifications. Not that she minded, that just gave her a little more time to process what was happening.

_**Seriously, Nat. Don’t tell him! I don’t think I can handle another orgasm interrogation.** _

That made her frown. She erased her original response and quickly typed back.

**_A what?!_ **

Laura quickly responded.

**_Clint wanted to know what you and I were talking about and I was being a teasing little shit all day, and he got the answers out of me by teasing me. Let’s just say, that it’s a good thing I’m not a spy because I would be a shitty one._ **

Natasha shivered at the disgusting image of her friends going at it like animals on heat and grimaced down at her phone.

**_That’s gross._ **

**_And tell Steve we can meet up tomorrow at the little café downtown. The one in Fifth street._ **

As soon as she finished typing out her message, she threw her phone back on the couch and took a huge gulp of her water. She shivered at the iciness and wiped the corners of her mouth before rushing into her bedroom to look for nail polish.

If she was going to meet up with Steve Rogers and discuss possible sexual liaisons, she was going to make sure her nails were in tip-top condition, so she could have something to look at whenever she got nervous.

~*~

The night before, Natasha could barely sleep. The excitement was getting the best of her. She spent most of Sunday evening trying to figure out an outfit to wear. She wanted to impress him, wanted to let him know that she didn’t _always_ look like a hot mess.

After the first few times he had seen her, she wanted to make sure he knew that she didn’t always look like a zombie – and after coming to that determination, she realised that wanting to impress a person was harder than she thought.

Her closet had been raided from top to bottom. Styles that she usually loved suddenly seemed inappropriate for the occasion. She finally settled on a pretty nude colour dress with gold accents and opened-toed ankle strap heels. She figured that the short walk mixed with her nerves would make her sweaty and she would rather not slip out of her heels.

She admired herself in the bathroom mirror at the office, fixing her rose-coloured lipstick before she went back out to work. That Monday was surprisingly slow and all the water she had drunk to help ease her nerves was catching up to her.

As she walked out of the bathroom, lightly dusting the skirt of her dress, she realised that the outfit was an excellent choice. She just wished that the person agreeing with her choice wasn’t Justin Hammer.

“Looking good, Romanoff,” Justin shot her what she assumed was an attempt at a dazzling smile. He looked like a sleazy sloth. His hair was slicked back with way too much gel and his pants were a little _too_ tight; she could see everything she didn’t want to see.

Natasha responded with a firm nod, not bothering to give him the satisfaction as she walked past him. He had rightfully earned the nickname “Justin Harassment.” He was the creep of the office, but he never _acted_ on his sexual insinuations, so all the complaints were shoved to the side as “compliments” by the HR department.

“I’m especially loving those heels,” he drawled, eyeing her feet with a suggestive smirk playing on his lips.

She shuddered, grimacing and scowled before rushing over to her cubicle.

One of the girls at the office had filed a complaint against him; he had been sneaking pictures of her feet, but because she didn’t have any “solid proof” – other than her hearing the shutter sound of his camera and his sleazy smiles when she caught him – HR never did anything about it.

It was almost like he was untouchable.

When she told Laura and Clint about him, Clint had offered to “pay him a visit,” and although she had been _very_ tempted to take him up on the offer, Justin would first have to deal with _her_ fists. If he was ever stupid enough to try anything with her, she would make sure he would never forget her.

Her phone buzzed on her desk, snapping her away from her thoughts and she felt her emotions spinning on an axis. It was 12:45 pm and Laura would be walking her to the coffee shop to make sure that Natasha didn’t bail on her “lunch date.”

**_In lobby xx_ **

She breathed in deeply, running her fingers through her loose curls one last time and clocked out for her lunch. She had an hour to discuss things with Steve and then finish responding to the aggravating emails she had received over the weekend.

“Wow!” Laura beamed, nodding in approval, “Look at you!”

Her cheeks tinted a light pink colour and she gnawed on her bottom lip. “What do you think? Is it too much? Not enough?”

She laughed, shaking her head and hooked her arm around hers. “Not at all, Tasha. You look beautiful! Aren’t those the heels I bought you like three years ago for New Years?”

“Mm,” she nodded, “they were still in the box until today. Figured they would look nice with the gold belt.”

The heels weren’t too long; she didn’t want their first meeting to end with her on her face, but they added enough height to lengthen her legs and give a bit of a sensuous allure to her outfit. The dark wine nail polish on her toes seemed to give that hint of wickedness, balancing out what she hoped was a decent look.

“Never thought I’d see the day you’d worry so much about an outfit. You were always so cool when you were dating Bruce.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and they stopped at the crosswalk until the cars stopped at the red light. “This is different. I feel like I’m going for a freaking job interview.”

Laura laughed, tucking back her loose bangs and squeezed her arm affectionately. “You’ll be fine! Steve is a total gentleman and if you get uncomfortable at any point, just shoot me a text. I’ll come to get you right away.”

She nodded, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she nervously tried to calm her nerves. “And for the record, Bruce and I never sat down to discuss how hard he could spank me.”

“Yeah,” Laura grinned, “because Bruce was a little too afraid to even bite you when you kissed.”

Natasha smiled, it was small and almost a bit secretive. Bruce had been a good boyfriend, a little too prudish for her liking, but he had been a total gentleman. They just wanted different things and were at different points in their life.

Breaking up at the end had been the best call, anyway, because a few weeks back she saw that he was engaged to a Betty Ross on Facebook. They seemed happy and really in love. He had never looked at Natasha the way he looked at Betty; hell, he only looked at his work papers the way he looked at Betty!

As they entered the little coffee shop, her nerves seemed to go haywire. She tightened her hold on her clutch and pursed her lips, looking around as she tried to find the blond cowlick she would have to force herself to like.

“Do you see him? Is he here?”

Laura nudged her, smiling widely and whispered, “By the window, in the booth by the wall.”

Natasha followed her gaze and felt her eyes widening in surprise. She turned to Laura with wide eyes and hissed. “What the hell?! Who is that?!”

“Steve,” she grinned, enjoying her reaction to his new hairstyle.

“Where’s the cowlick? What the heck happened to him?!” She was seconds away from hyperventilating. She had been imagining things going a very specific way, now that he didn’t fit the profile that she was accustomed to, she felt that things would _definitely_ end badly.

“What?” Laura’s grin widened, “You don’t like it?”

“He looks hot!” She blurted out, breathing in deeply and turned to face the exit.

It wasn’t going to work out, anyway. Might as well just walk out with her pride intact.

Laura rolled her eyes, pulling her away and turned her to face Steve. “Nat, you’ll be fine! Stop psyching yourself out, just relax and go talk to him.”

“But the cowlick!”

She shrugged, still grinning mischievously. “You said you didn’t like it.”

Her voice began to rise as her anger and embarrassment mixed into one. “So, you-”

“Oh!” Laura interrupted her outburst. “He’s looking this way! Smile and wave.”

Steve smiled easily, totally relaxed while she looked like she was being forced to smile. He gave her a small wave and she breathed in deeply, turning to Laura with a fierce glare.

“I hate you.”

“We’ll talk after he spanks you,” she winked before dancing out of her reach.

Natasha sighed, forcing herself to relax and managed to smile a little more believable. With every step she took, she felt a little more confident. If she just thought of it as a business transaction, maybe she wouldn’t be so nervous.

“Hey,” Steve stood up, shoving his hands into his jean pockets and gave her a crooked smile.

She squeezed her clutch tightly but managed a sincere smile. “Hi.”

He motioned to the booth. “Is this okay or would you like to sit somewhere else?”

“The booth is fine.”

There that was nice, it was smooth, and she didn’t sound as breathless as she felt. In her defence, it was all _his_ fault that she felt like the air had been sucked out of her body. Anyone looking _that_ beautiful had to at _least_ be held accountable for the way her body was reacting.

The man sitting across from her was totally different than the one she saw Friday night. Friday night Steve Rogers was quiet and held a bit of mysterious innocence to his personality. _This_ Steve Rogers was smiling widely. He was relaxed and dressed more casually than his work attire and his _hair_. It seemed to be begging her to just run her fingers through it.

The terrible cowlick was gone and in its place was just what she pictured when she imagined him pleasing her. Now, he looked _older_ , more…knowledgeable.

He was wearing a navy-blue V-neck sweater and a pair of dark jeans. Maybe it was the blue of the shirt or the blue of the sky reflecting off his eyes, but they made them seem almost ethereal. They seemed to almost twinkle whenever their gazes met, and Natasha couldn’t help but look down at her hands.

God, he turned her into a cliché mush.

“Are you hungry? We can get something to eat.”

She shook her head. “I’m not really hungry.” _My stomach is too busy being filled with butterflies to make space for food._ “I can order a coffee, though,” she quickly added, pointing at the menu.

“I’ll get it. What would you like?”

“A regular coffee with two creams and three sugars.”

“Alright,” he stood up and walked over to the line. She watched the way his hips moved swiftly and quite frankly, it was hot as hell. He either had a twin brother or he was a _really_ good actor. His ass was nice, too and the way his jeans hung to his hips was a sin all on its own.

He returned with her coffee and a drink for himself. “Careful, it’s a little hot.”

“Thanks,” she murmured, blowing against the rim of the cup and took a quick, short sip. It was really hot, but it tasted amazing. It was just what she needed to get through their coming conversation.

A few seconds of silence went by; she looked around the little coffee shop and he smiled at her, an amused curl lifting the corner of his lips.

“So…” she trailed off, not knowing how to start the topic of conversation for their meeting.

“So.” His smile widened and for a short second, she wondered if he enjoyed the way he was making her squirm on her seat.

“Right,” she quipped, “well, let’s get down to business, shall we?”

Steve watched her curiously as she turned to her clutch and began to pull out different coloured highlighters. He raised an eyebrow, an amused but confused smile growing across his face. _What_ was she doing?!

“I’ve got three colours. I couldn’t find a red highlighter, so orange will have to do for something I’m not comfortable with, in the contract,” she rambled on, “yellow will be something I might be willing to try, and green is something I’m very comfortable with.”

He was quiet, trying to hold back his laughter at her display of preparedness. He’d give her that, she had done _some_ research. It was good that she had come prepared to discuss what they could and couldn’t do, but he wasn’t one for contracts. Contracts could lead to lawsuits and that was _not_ what their arrangement was going to be about.

“A contract?” He asked a few seconds later, sure that his voice wouldn’t crack in laughter. He wanted her to be comfortable with him and laughing at her approach was not the way to go.

Natasha frowned and bit her bottom lip. “Well, yeah…aren’t we going to…”

“Natasha,” he leaned forward, not close enough to invade her personal space and make her feel uncomfortable, but close enough that he could whisper, “my intent is to please you, not sell you a damn house.”

“I don’t understand…”

“We can _discuss_ what you’re into and what you’re willing to explore, but I’m not going to make you sign a non-disclosure agreement. My plan is to please you, not scare you off into filing a lawsuit against me!”

She pursed her lips, hoping that her cheeks didn’t seem as hot as they felt. “I just thought we would have that in writing, sorry.”

“Don’t apologise,” he quickly said, grimacing as he realised that he might’ve already fucked things up between them. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way. We can have all of this in writing if you’d like. Whatever you’re comfortable with, is what we’ll do.”

She waved his apology away. It was dumb of her to think that things would be like Fifty Shades. Plenty of the BDSM blogs she had read, condemned the series for its portrayal of the community, but she wasn’t sure what to expect. It was better to be overprepared than not.

“That’s fine. I just thought things were going to be like in the movies.”

He smiled, shaking his head and winked at her. “Nah, if anything, my income is a little above average.”

That got a smile out of her. She tucked back a red curl and leaned forward, trying to make herself a little more comfortable. “Okay, so since you’re the one that knows a little more about this, you start the conversation.”

He nodded, a pensive look overcoming his features. “If at any moment, my questions make you uncomfortable, feel free to tell me or stop me, okay?” She nodded, and he smiled, wide but close-lipped. “I prefer verbal consent and affirmation.”

“Yes, sir.” It came out much more suggestive than she meant, but he smiled, obviously pleased with what she said – and _that_ got a strange reaction out of her.

Out of all the smiles he had given her, that one was her favourite. She had been the reason for that pleased smile and it made her shiver. _Oh, boy…_

“Let’s start with the basics. Have you ever had sexual relations before?”

She began to nod but stopped herself to answer verbally. “Yes. It’s been awhile since I last…you know…but I have been sexually active before.”

“Okay,” he nodded to himself. “Did you and your past sexual partners ever try anything related to BDSM?”

Her teeth grazed her bottom lip as she shook her head, glancing down at his hands. He had on a silver watch and for _some_ reason, she found herself wondering what his hands could do…

His fingers were long and slightly calloused, but his nails were neatly trimmed and cleaned. He drummed his fingers against the table absentmindedly as he spoke, almost like if the motion was relaxing him, but to her, it seemed to display his power and she found herself paying less attention to the questions and more to the fantasies unfolding in her head.

Steve tilted his head slightly to the side, eyeing her curiously and then smirked. “Natasha…?”

He caught her drooling over his hands.

“Mm?” She hummed, blinking slowly as she forced her eyes up to his. “Yeah?”

He wanted to laugh, he wanted to lean over and brush his thumb against her pouted lower lip and maybe tug at it before nibbling into his mouth. However, he didn’t want to scare her away, so he settled for another amused smile and repeated his question.

“Oh,” she shook her head. “No, we never…my past relationships were very…what you’d describe as vanilla sex.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. Sometimes ‘vanilla sex’ is the only thing a person can handle.”

“Well,” she sighed, “it got boring. Clearly, otherwise, I wouldn’t be here discussing this.”

“What about oral sex?”

She grimaced, shaking her head. “Not really my thing…”

“Giving or receiving?”

“I don’t mind giving,” she shrugged, “but receiving makes me uncomfortable.” His stunned expression made her shift on her seat timidly. “What?”

“Just…I’ve never met a woman that wasn’t into receiving.”

She shrugged again, looking away from his curious gaze. “My past sexual partners were never that good at it. It just hurt, and they made it feel like it was a chore, so I have never really experienced it.”

For a fleeting moment, he seemed kind of appalled that someone would hurt her when engaging in any sexual liaisons, but it quickly passed, and he smirked. “Well, if you’re willing to let me try, you’ll be in for a treat.”

Natasha wasn’t sure what it was. It could have been the suggestive way he was looking at her or the way he licked his full lips, hell it could have _been_ his full lips, but the idea of her thighs spread for _him_ was almost as sexy as him. She even got goosebumps from the image; her body _definitely_ liked the idea.

“Well,” Steve added, his smirk turning a little goofy, “I guess _I’ll_ be having the treat.”

This time she visibly shivered. She nodded, biting her bottom lip and croaked out, “We can try that.”

He laughed, a charming sound that vibrated all the way to her core, but thankfully changed the subject before she had to dash to the bathroom and throw out her panties. “Do you own any toys?”

“Just vibrators.”

Steve cleared his throat and clasped his fingers together. “Okay, you said your past sexual relations have been _vanilla_. Does that mean that you’ve never tried anal?”

One second, she was fantasising about his hands and the next they were the _only_ thing she could look at. The thought of some _thing_ inside _that_ particular part of her body sounded about as pleasing as being fingered by a piece of splintered wood.

This time her body betrayed her embarrassment and her cheeks showed _just_ how hot they were. Now there was no way she could force herself to look him in the eye without wanting the ground to open and swallow her whole.

“Nope,” she heard herself respond, breathy and almost like someone was prying the words out of her. “It’s not my thing. I-I don’t feel comfortable with the idea of something going up back there.” A nervous giggle bubbled past her lips and she looked around the room. Her hand waved against her face, trying to alleviate the heat that she was currently feeling, and she pushed the coffee away from her. “It’s hot.”

“Is it something you don’t want to try at all or something you’re not comfortable with? There’s a difference between the two.” He explained. “Something that you’re not comfortable with can be _changed_ , something that you don’t want to attempt _at all_ is something that I won’t bring up.”

Natasha blinked, trying to steady herself because suddenly the room felt like it was swaying under her. She had _never_ been so embarrassed at a question. It’s not like he offered to take her to the bathroom and fuck her against the bathroom stalls.

Although, the way her body shivered at the image likely suggested just how much she’d consent to him dragging her to the bathrooms.

When the hell had she turned into a sex-crazed freak?!

“I don’t think so.” He raised an eyebrow, his expression letting her know just how much he disliked the vague answer. “I don’t want to try it if that’s okay with you.”

“Natasha,” he smiled gently, “this is for _your_ pleasure. I’m comfortable with whatever you want to try.”

She nodded but didn’t bring up a comment about it. The less they talked about it, the happier she’d be. “Well, since we’re talking about what I’m comfortable with, why don’t I show you some things that I wanna try?”

Steve nodded, scooting closer to the table so that his abdomen was pressed against the edge. She didn’t know where all the muscles came from or where they were hiding, but she was _loving_ his choice of clothing.

His movement caused his shirt to slide down a little, the collar revealing a bit of skin and she bit back a moan. _He had a tattoo?! What else was this man hiding?!_ She couldn’t make out the ink and he had, without realising it, shifted again so that his shirt moved back to place. It was making her curiosity peak to an all-time high.

Natasha cleared her throat, trying to get a hold of her hormonal thoughts and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through the apps, searching for the web browser and clicked on the private tabs.

Once the darker screen appeared, she placed the phone on the table and slid it toward him to show him the toys she had found interesting.

The first picture was a blindfold. It was very tame compared to the rest of the toys she had bookmarked, but she wanted to start out slow.

“I like it,” he looked down at the picture. “We can get you a silk one. They’re soft and very easy to tie; they stay in place as well.”

The image of his fingers tying the fold over her eyes flashed in her mind and was gone in a second, but it was long enough to make her shiver and squirm in her seat. How was this making her wet?! They weren’t even discussing things explicitly!

The next one was a ribbed, glass dildo. It was more for her personal time, but she was sure they could use it. Part of her trusted that he’d find a way.

“I like this,” he hummed, almost in approval, “the only thing is, we have to be very careful where we get it. A buddy of mine told me his girlfriend’s broke inside of her.” She felt herself paling at the revelation. “Luckily it was just the handle and it didn’t hurt her, but they learned the hard way that cheap sex toys are dangerous. I know a few trustworthy companies, though. They’re neat,” he continued, “because the temperatures can be changed and if that’s something you’d be willing to try, we can.”

She frowned, nibbling on her bottom lip, but she still didn’t look up at him. “What do you mean the temperatures can be changed?”

“We can cool or heat up the glass to enhance your pleasure.”

“Oh.” Her voice was almost a squeak, barely audible. “Yeah. We can…we can try that.”

Before she could slide her finger across the screen to show him the next picture, Steve placed his hand on the phone, only touching it with his index finger.

“Are you going to show me those pretty green eyes?” His voice was low, husky and full of heavy sexual undertones that she couldn’t quite catch. However, his question had its desired effect.

Her eyes snapped up to his and her lips parted slightly in surprise at what he made her feel. He smiled, pleased that she was now looking at him and she shivered because the feeling of happiness at pleasing him came back. _Did she have a pleasing kink!?_

“I was also thinking,” her voice wavered as she managed to show him the next picture without looking away from him. “That we could try something a little more risqué.”

“Ah,” he grinned, immediately recognising it. His eyes sparkled in mischief and he smiled, pleased that she wasn’t breaking eye-contact with him. “The Cat.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I don’t want you to whip me until I bleed, but…”

Steve quickly shook his head. “I won’t ever hurt you. I’m sure you have more to show me, but I was thinking that we can take a trip up to a store downtown. They have a wide variety of toys and we can see which you like best. Our hour is almost done, and I wanted to discuss something else with you.”

Natasha locked her phone, placing it inside her clutch and nodded, giving him her full attention. “Yeah.”

“I’m sure you came across safe-words.” She nodded again. “Did you think about any we could use?”

She pursed her lips, thinking it over for a short second and then said, “I was thinking about ‘cherry’ for reaching my limit.”

He smiled, his curiosity showing. “Any reason in particular?”

“I don’t like them. They just taste weird.”

“Alright,” he chuckled, “cherry it is.”

Natasha hesitated at first, not wanting to make a fool of herself, but decided to go for it anyway. “Is having a safe-word for like…caution a thing?”

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” she cleared her throat, scooting closer to him, “what if we’re doing something that I like. Maybe you’re using a dildo on me and I like _that_ , but if you’re going too fast and I want you to slow down a bit, but not stop; is there a word for that?”

Steve shrugged, not dismissive, but a little pensive at the idea. “Every Dom/sub relationship is different. If you wanted to have a word for that, we can. Did you have any in mind?”

“Apricot,” she immediately responded and even gave him the reasoning. “Those aren’t my favourite to eat, but I can handle them.”

He smiled but didn’t make a comment about it. After a few seconds of being silent, he cleared his throat. “I can tell you’re going to enjoy this arrangement.”

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow, her confidence surging from the air. He was right, but she didn’t want to tell him that just yet. They had discussed everything with the implication that they _would_ engage in a sexual relationship, but she had never given him the “vocal affirmation” that he mentioned before. Maybe she just liked to tease him. “What makes you say that?”

His smile turned into a grin, satisfied and sexy; almost like he knew a secret she didn’t. “Twenty minutes ago, I told you that I wanted to see your pretty green eyes. It wasn’t a command, but you could understand the undertones behind it. You haven’t stopped looking at me ever since.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, but her lips parted in a pretty smile. He liked this side of her, she was obviously more comfortable than when they had first started talking. “Well, that’s because you said they were pretty! Who am I to prevent you from looking at something so beautiful?”

Was she _flirting_ with him?

His sexy smile turned into an amused one. His eyes were sparkling again with that secretive glint, a slight promise of all the pleasure she was going to lose if she said no. “I hope you remember those words when I ask you to undress for me.”

A pleasurable expression flashed across her face momentarily, had he not been paying close attention to all her little mannerisms, he would have missed it. However, she didn’t seem to want to give up their power play _just_ yet. “Bold words considering I haven’t _verbally_ agreed to anything.”

This time Steve laughed, it was loud and boisterous. It shook his shoulders lively and the sides of his eyes crinkled cutely. “That’s true, you’ve got me there.” He could _definitely_ tell their arrangement would be fun, now. She seemed to enjoy pushing his buttons, she just didn’t know that he was the master at pushing buttons. “But,” he added, “you still haven’t gotten up to leave.”

Natasha shrugged an arm, not hiding her teasing smirk anymore. “Maybe I’m just too nice to leave you here alone.”

“Maybe,” he tilted his head to the side, eyeing her. “But I’m a very observant person and I can tell you’re leaning more toward this arrangement than against it.”

“What?” She lifted the cup of coffee, pressing the rim to her lips to take a sip and stall for a few seconds. She was running out of comebacks. “Are you a mind reader or something?”

Steve smirked, shaking his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “No, like I said; I’m very observant. And when I mentioned _eating_ my treat earlier, your body seemed to be really into the idea.

She flushed, grazing her teeth against her bottom lip in a quick nibble. Oh, she _really_ enjoyed teasing him. There was a fire in his eyes, like he enjoyed the challenge she was presenting, but knew it was just flirty banter at that point. “Maybe my body likes to lie.”

He was quiet for a second, thinking over how to word his thoughts properly. She was still new to this, he didn’t want to frighten her by saying what he _really_ had been wanting to say ever since she began retaliating all his points. “You suggested what your safe words would be, so feel free to use them at any point during this conversation."

“Okay.”

He leaned forward, forearms pressed against the table as he made sure that she wouldn’t break the sizzling connection between them. “You coming up with a retribution to everything I say is just making me want to bend you over my knee and spread your legs, so that can see how wet I can make you.”

Her eyes momentarily widened, and she bit her lip, not just grazing it this time, but fully pressing her teeth into the soft skin. It reddened, and she quickly darted her tongue out to soothe the slight pain with the lick. Steve watched with dark eyes and held back the urge to do _just_ what he wanted.

He eyed her mouth, licking his own before whispering, “Would you like that, kitten?”

She nodded, totally forgetting about the flirty banter between them. She had lost, and she didn’t give one fuck. “Yeah.” Her voice croaked out, sounding totally foreign to her own ears.

He smirked, leaning back against the seat and his voice returned to normal. “Is this you agreeing to our arrangement?”


	3. Sexy Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Nat visit a sex shop and he gives her a taste of what's to come. (He's the one tasting & she's the one cumming.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW scene in this chapter is very...light. The chapter is over 7K words, so I figured I'd cut it short. Just know that as the story progresses, the sex between them vocal & descriptive-wise will be much more explicit.

At the end of her shift, Natasha was really grateful for her choice of heels. Sure, her ankles were in a bit of pain, but it had been _nothing_ compared to how she left the office Friday night. She didn’t even feel the need to kick her heels off and switch into her slippers.

After her lunch date with Steve, she was _extremely_ distracted. Even her boss made a comment about how out of it she seemed, but she just couldn’t stop thinking about everything they had discussed.

The only thing she wished had been a little different was her reaction to his question. _Is this you agreeing to our arrangement?_ Instead of practically moaning out her agreement, she should have tried to calm down her hormones and respond a little more civilised.

Should have kept her eagerness a little more hidden, but the smile that lit up his face was so _damned_ worth it! After their meeting, she realised that she really _did_ have a slight pleasing kink. She loved the satisfied smiles he sent her way whenever she did or said the “right” thing.

Maybe it wasn’t necessarily a pleasing kink but a praise kink. He wasn’t verbally telling her that he was happy with her choices, but his eyes were so expressive, she could practically _hear_ his thoughts. And, when she imagined him calling her a “good girl,” she was a goner.

Nevertheless, there was no way that she would deny herself this guilty pleasure. He had managed to spark a fire within her with just a few words, smiles and suggestive eyes. She couldn’t _wait_ to see what else he could possibly do to her by just _touching_ her.

That’s precisely why when the clock struck five, she was out the door like a bat straight out of hell. She didn’t even worry about all the emails she would probably get for leaving work an hour early.

Technically, she was supposed to leave at 5 pm. Her _required_ hours were 8 in the morning to 5 in the evening, but there was absolutely no way that she could finish her job in that time frame – and she _really_ did not want to work weekends. So, she sacrificed her weekday hours and tried to cram in as much relaxation as she could during those two days for the rest of the week.

No wonder she was so keen to start her arrangement with Steve.

Before they parted ways, Steve had asked to exchange numbers. She was extremely happy that he had suggested it because her brain had turned to mush after he called her “kitten.” There was a lot of weird things she was finding out about herself.

He texted her first. It was just the address to the sex store so that they could meet up because she wanted to have her car with her in case things went south.

After putting the address in the GPS, she felt herself become even more excited. It could have just been the adrenaline that came with anticipating sex with him, but she was also looking forward to spending time with him.

There was something about him that she had missed before. Granted, the two times she saw him, she was mourning her feet and was seconds away from being brain-dead. But it was better late than never.

Steve was already in the parking lot when she arrived. He was leaning against his car, scrolling through his phone with a really concentrated look on his face.

She quietly walked up to him, holding onto her purse tightly and smiled, even though he wasn’t looking at her. Now that she wasn’t wearing her heels any longer, she felt really small next to him.

“Hey!” He looked up, smiling at her warmly. “Sorry, I was sending out a work email.”

Natasha returned his friendly smile. “No worries. I just got here.” She turned to look at all the adult store warning signs on the road and let out a little laugh. “They really know how to advertise.”

“It’s required by law,” he mused, “sex stores have to be in a specific zone in town and all.”

“And,” she turned to him with a playful frown on her face, “how do you know this? Are you planning on opening a sex shop, Mr. Rogers?”

He laughed, shaking his head as they walked toward the store. “No. I’m an architect, I need to know these laws.”

“That sounds tedious,” she sighed, “kind of takes the fun out of sex stores.”

Steve laughed again, his pretty eyes twinkling as he opened the door for her. “For some people, you can make just about anything sexy.”

“True,” she muttered, not truly paying attention to the topic anymore. She was far more concerned by all the dildos hanging on the wall.

There were _so_ many unusual colours and sizes and _designs_. She was almost a little overwhelmed by all the varying sizes, some of them were longer than her arm and that, for some reason, made her very uncomfortable.

Steve watched her quietly, assessing her expressions to see what she seemed to be interested and what scared her off. The saleswoman behind the counter smiled at him, waving, but didn’t bother to ask if they needed help; he was a regular, he knew his way around the store.

“Pick your poison,” he whispered, his voice low and sensual as he stepped close enough that she could feel the warmth emanating from him and smell the faint spritz of his cologne, but not close enough that she would feel uncomfortable.

Natasha bit her bottom lip, turning in place to look at her surroundings and choose which section she wanted to see first. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“We can start with vibrators. You’re familiar with those.”

“Alright, lead the way.” She followed close behind and looked around in wonder. There were so many toys that she had never even thought existed! Some absolutely terrified her – why would _anyone_ find a urethra vibrator pleasurable?! – but some really intrigued her. “What’s that?”

Steve stopped, turning to look at the vibrator she was pointing at. It was smooth and curved slightly; its purpose to find the G-spot and stimulate it while also providing vibrations to the clitoris. “Have you ever had a G-spot orgasm?”

She shook her head, her eyes glued to the pretty design of the toy. The tip was a light blue colour and the handle was white with a silver button in the middle. She really should have been paying attention to the _purpose_ and not the design, but it was pretty!

“Would you like one?”

She widened her eyes, turning to him, a little surprised. “Right here? _Now?!_ ”

Steve laughed, quietly but amused. “Something tells me you’re not opposed to the idea.”

“Well,” she sputtered out, blushing lightly, “I wouldn’t mind, but aren’t there cameras around? There was a sign by the door,” she jabbed her thumb in the direction of the exit, “that said we’re being observed.”

This made him laugh a little harder. The sides of his eyes crinkled, and he pursed his lips, trying to be quiet. “I meant the _toy_ ; do you want the toy?”

“Oh!” She nodded. “Yeah, we can get it.”

“I’ll be right back.”

She watched him walk away for a few seconds and then turned back to inspect the rest of the toys.

Steve came back with a red basket in hand and her sudden interest in silk ties could’ve stemmed from the way the silk handles of the basket wrapped around his hands. The red contrast against his tanned skin and tight knuckles just…did _something_ to her.

“Did you choose one you like?”

“Mm,” she nodded, handing him the blue and white one. “It’s a little on the expensive side but it seems worth it.”

He smiled knowingly. “Don’t worry about the prices. I have a membership with them that gets me plenty of discounts.”

“Alright,” she nodded, trying to be discreet as she desperately searched for binds. “Where is the more bondage-y stuff?”

“This way,” he walked a little further into the store, to the back until the leather and spandex toys were at the centre of everything. “Is there anything in specific you wanted?”

She eyed a leather bodysuit – one that covered the wearer from head to toe and prevented them from breathing – with a startled look. That’s not something she would even consider. “No to…shiny leather…” she trailed off, her expression not hiding the discomfort she felt at all the “humiliating” bodysuits.

“How about these?” He picked up a pair of leather cuffs, they were thick, like a small version of a studded belt. He squeezed the material, making sure that it was soft enough for her wrists and wouldn’t cause any unwanted scars.

“I like those.” Her eyes lit up, the promise of what he could do with those seemed to fuel a fire within her.

He smiled, adding it to the basket and she bit down on the inside of her cheek to prevent a squeal when she saw the silk ties hanging at the end of the hall. He raised an eyebrow, confused at her sudden disappearance and then smiled, loving how _enraptured_ she seemed by the silk ties.

“These,” she breathed out, lightly brushing her fingertips against the fabric. Her eyes were bright, expressive as she held them out for him to touch.

“These are good,” he commended, nodding to himself as he brushed his thumb against the silk. “And, this is a good brand.” He placed the sample back on the rack and grabbed the closed package.

They walked further down the aisles and she made comments about certain toys. The Feather Tickler seemed interesting, she wasn’t one for being tickled, but she liked the softness of the feathers.

When she saw the bed restraints, her breathing hitched in her throat and her cheeks became flushed as all the images of what could potentially happen, began to flood her mind. Steve was rather happy when he placed the box in the basket.

Next came the spreader bar. Only the display box was available, so Steve had to write down the stock number and order it up at the counter.

“What about these?” Her tone was soft, a little distracted as she traced the outline of the jewel.

Steve walked up behind her, his warmth emanating against her and she bit her bottom lip. Browsing for all those sex toys was really yanking at her sexual prowess. She was even becoming aroused by his proximity.

“Nipple clamps?” He mused, raising his hand beside her to touch the clamps. He turned to her with a suspicious grin. “Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

“No,” she responded, shaking her head a little timidly. Had her suggestion been inappropriate for them!?

He seemed to recognise her slight embarrassment quickly, picking up on all her little mannerisms. “I only ask because you’re making wonderful choices. Have you ever had these on?” She shook her head again, relaxing a little out of her stiffened stance. “Your nipples are very erogenous zones,” he stopped, turning to her as his hand hovered over her chest. “May I?”

Natasha snapped her eyes up to his, her lips parted slowly in wonderment as he waited for her approval to touch her. “Yeah,” her voice was breathy, barely recognisable.

He smiled, pleased with her vocal affirmation and pressed his palm against her breast. His hand was warm and even through the fabric of her dress and bra, she could _feel_ just how warm he was. It was so pleasant that she had to bite back a moan.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she bit her bottom lip, breathing just a little heavier than needed. Steve stepped closer, his chest now pressing against her back as he pressed his palm against her breast a little firmer. He still didn’t squeeze, just _pressed_.

The shopping basket brushed against her legs, startling her a bit and he let out a soft laugh. She arched her back, wanting him to squeeze or do _something_ because the anticipation was just killing her.

Steve bowed his head, leaning closer to brush his lips against the side of her neck. “Can’t wait to see you in them.” He squeezed, his fingers wrapping firmly around her breast and she let out a quiet moan.

Dammit, she really should’ve dressed differently! The cute top laying on her bed was now mocking her. If she had just worn it, maybe, just maybe Steve would have squeezed her skin-to-skin!

“Steve…” The moan escaped her mouth before she had a chance to process it. She was dripping now; her underwear was extremely uncomfortable and this all stemmed from him _touching_ her breast. God, she was going to be fucked. _Hopefully…_

Just as quick as he had touched her, though, he stopped and stepped back, taking away his warmth and promising hands. “I like that they have rubber pads and that it lets you adjust the tightness on your nipple.”

She spun quickly, turning to look at him with dark, lust-filled eyes. They were a darker shade of green, almost like the darker end of river water. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were wet as she ran her tongue over them. She was ready to pounce on him.

It had been _so_ long since anyone turned her on. Hell, no one had managed to strum her so easily with just a few touches!

“It’s an excellent choice,” he continued, smirking as he chose to ignore the needy and betrayed look she gave him.

He had just teased her _very_ lightly. He couldn’t wait until she was writhing under him, just begging and screaming like a good little kitten.

Natasha watched with pursed lips as he looked for the jewelled nipple clamp that was to his liking and she held back the urge to stomp her foot down like a temperamental child. He was really going to make her moan for him _in a store_ and leave her wet and unsatisfied?!

Steve turned, walking further down the aisle as he tried to hide the devious smirk growing on his lips and when he realised that she wasn’t following, he turned to face her. She was frozen on the spot, with the same betrayed expression he left her with.

“Did you find something there you like?”

 _I guess he_ is _going to leave me wet and unsatisfied!_

She shook her head, her red curls brushing over her shoulders and she snapped out of her haze. “No,” she gulped, “I just…never mind. Let’s see what else there is.”

“Mm,” he nodded, grinning to himself as she brushed past him. For a brief moment, he wondered if she would mind him pushing her against the wall and forcing her panties to the side to feel how wet he had made her; wondered if she would moan for him in public or try to writhe away in embarrassment.

The store was empty, just the two of them and the store clerk at the front desk, but it was still a _public_ place. Someone _could_ walk in on them and he genuinely hoped she felt the same sexual thrill he did at the idea of _almost_ being caught.

However, she _had_ given him permission to touch her…

“How do you feel about a sex swing?”

She frowned, stopping on her tracks and turned back to look at him. He stood in front of an ensemble of black straps hanging from the ceiling. “That looks…complicated.”

He laughed, the sound charming and it seemed to affect the spot in between her legs just as much as his touch. _What the hell was wrong with her?!_ “It would give me complete access to your body and it’s not too uncomfortable. We don’t have to get it if you don’t want.”

_You had me at completely access to my body!_

“Yeah,” her breathing hitched slightly, “we can get it.”

He gave her the smile, the one that made her shiver at the unspoken praise and placed the box in the basket. It was almost full, but it didn’t seem that they were finished shopping yet. She did _not_ want to see that bill. She would just swipe her card and not look at her bank account for the next few weeks.

They walked by the vibrators again and she suggested a few toys for them to share. He gave her a wicked grin when she grabbed a cockring vibrator and she almost moaned at the sight. His smiles were becoming part of a new kink of hers. And the way he looked at her was an unspoken promise of all the _fun_ they would have once they would begin their arrangement.

Steve suggested a candle and she picked out a scented one. Apparently, it would set the mood for a massage and the wax could lead to _other_ things. It was like a two for one deal!

After the candles, they picked out Kegel balls, which she was rather excited to try. Hell, every toy in that basket was going to be fuelling her fantasies that night!

While he spoke to the store clerk about some toys that were out of stock, she walked back to the dildos on the wall and widened her eyes in surprise at the explicit image on one of the boxes. It was of a female’s nether area dripping with faux semen.

The toy frightened her, the anatomy – according to the box – was to resemble a dragon’s phallus and would fulfil all the fantasies of whoever wanted to fuck a goddamned dragon. The _dildo_ wasn’t what caught her attention, it was the idea of being full of cum and feel it dripping down her legs.

“Hey,” Steve approached her, curiously looking at her as she gulped nervously, “are you alright?”

“I want that,” she almost croaked, her voice cracking, betraying her arousal at the idea of her newfound fantasy.

He raised an eyebrow, following her gaze at the purple, ribbed toy. “A dragon dildo?” His voice sounded a bit bewildered, but not _too_ judgemental.

“No!” She shook her head quickly, tucking back her hair when her face became too hot to bear anything to prevent the cool air to calm her down. “I don’t…no,” she kept shaking her head, frowning, “I don’t want the toy. I want the…what she has.”

“A creampie?”

Natasha bit her lip, looking up at him as she nodded slowly.

A wolfish smile grew on his lips and he cleared his throat. “I was planning on asking you for an STI test before we began anything. I get tested every six months, even if I’m not sexually active.”

“Yeah!” Her curls bounced as she nodded quickly. “Of course! That’s a reasonable request.”

“But,” he eyed the toy again, an amused smile overtaking his features, “now that you mentioned this, I think we should definitely take one.”

“I’ll set up an appointment for tomorrow.”

_Did that let him know how eager I am? Well, fuck._

“Were there any other toys you wanted to see?”

She shook her head. “Not really. I think we got a pretty good amount to use.”

He nodded, clasping his hands behind his back and turned to look at her with a serious expression. “This is a little random, but Laura told me that you’re not dating anyone.” It wasn’t a question, but she could hear the undertones behind it.

“I’m not.”

“Good,” his jaw set, eyes staring deep into hers. “I don’t share.”

A shiver rolled down her back at the way his voice lowered and she meekly nodded, gnawing on the inside of her cheek to stop herself from saying anything stupid. “Are you?”

His expression softened, a soft smile replacing the hardened muscles and he shook his head. “You will be the only person I fuck.”

Was that supposed to affect her the way it did? Was that supposed to make her as happy as it did?! She didn’t even know him well enough to be so…territorial over his freaking dick. She didn’t even know what it _looked_ like!

 _Probably everything you’ve ever fantasised and_ more _._

“Good,” she managed to speak clearly, thankful that her voice didn’t betray her that time, “I don’t share.”

He laughed, totally amused by her cheeky grin. He slid his hands in his jean pockets, not saying anything else before she accompanied him to the register.

While they were rung up, she eyed the dice on the counter and turned to him with a suggestive smirk. “What do you think about these?”

“You want to get sex dice?” His tone wasn’t judgemental at all, it was almost… _admiring_. His eyes darkened for a second and he contemplated dragging her to the back of the store to have his wicked way with her.

“Well, yeah,” she seemed a bit oblivious to the sudden lust that overtook him, “I’m sure you’re creative enough to get me into a lot of fucked up positions, but I don’t know,” she shrugged, “these could be fun.”

“We can get them,” he grabbed a box and placed it on the counter. “And,” he corrected, “I _am_ creative enough to get you into a lot of positions I want to _fuck_ you in.”

She didn’t say anything in return, a little embarrassed at the longing look the store clerk gave them both. Almost like she would give anything to be in Natasha’s place.

When she turned to reach for her credit card, Steve placed a cautious hand to her elbow and shook her head.

“I told you I have a membership.”

“I can pay for it.”

“I’m sure you can, kitten.” There it was again, the damned nickname that made her insides quake stupidly. “But this is something that _I_ want to do.” He didn’t say it, he didn’t _need_ to, his eyes said it all.

Whatever she said next _could_ have consequences. She had already agreed to be his sub, she had agreed to their _arrangement_ – hell, she had been seconds away from _begging_ him for the arrangement – and she wasn’t stupid enough to contradict him.

The thought of him denying her an orgasm just because she wanted to pay for her own damned toys didn’t seem appealing enough. She needed to cum, she needed it a decade ago!

“Okay.”

Steve smiled, pleased that she seemed to understand what he was thinking. Although part of him was eager to bend her over his knee and smack her cute round ass, he’d be patient and wait for her to feel comfortable enough for the next steps of their arrangement.

As they walked to their cars, they discussed their arrangement a little more. The toys would stay with her since they would engage their sexcapades in a place she was comfortable and familiar with, and they could begin the sexual parts of their new friendship as soon as they received their STI results.

~*~

The results came in early Friday morning. She knew she was clean, she always used condoms and made sure that she always engaged in safe sex, which could have been another reason for her wanting Steve to fuck her bare. Everything that she wasn’t used to doing, she would want to do with him.

Natasha texted him the results and he responded with a picture of his tests. Once they knew they were both clean, they decided to meet up Friday night. It would have to be after her usual Friday night routine with Laura and Clint, and sadly Steve had to leave early Saturday morning so their sexcapade for the night would have to be fairly short.

At work she couldn’t be very distracted, there was so much work to do that she barely had time to eat her lunch. Her half-eaten sandwich mocked her as she sorted through emails and bills, and her chicken noodle soup was so cold that it was almost inedible. _That’s_ why she practically scarfed down her food at dinner; totally _not_ because she was excited at being alone with Steve.

He sat across from her, keeping his normal attitude with the group. He spoke to Clint, smiled and only looked at her shyly, out of the corner of his eyes, and she wondered _why_. Why he barely looked her way and why he barely spoke to her after all they had spoken about through the week.

It just made her anticipation grow. She wanted to grab his collar and force him to look at her, ask why he was being so… _distant._ But she never got the chance because Clint talked his ear off and she was too focused on not yanking him out of his chair to do anything.

Laura noticed her absence in the conversation but didn’t mention anything. She didn’t know what they were going to do but she had a slight idea. Natasha didn’t keep her eye-fucking very hidden and if Steve noticed, he didn’t comment on it either.

“Do you guys want to do something tonight?” Clint asked, taking a quick sip of his beer. “We haven’t gone out in a long time.”

Natasha squirmed on her seat, trying to keep the sudden urge to shout out a _no_ in the most desperate tone of voice possible. She had been looking forward to this _all_ week, she could _not_ put it off any longer. Her body would probably break out in hives if she didn’t cum!

“I’m tired,” she finally settled on and cleared her throat when her voice broke. _Traitorous voice_.

“Natasha?” Clint chuckled, “ _Tired_?”

Steve raised an eyebrow, raising his beer to hide his smirk. He _knew_ , the bastard knew how impatient she was to have him on her, doing _anything_!

“Be nice, Clint,” Laura chastised, thankfully coming to her rescue. “You know Nat works long days. Besides,” she lowered her voice, making Clint snap his eyes to hers in surprise, “I was thinking we could try out what we bought yesterday.”

“I think we should postpone doing anything tonight,” Clint cleared his throat. “Nat is tired and Steve looks beat, too. We’ll let them rest, right, babe?”

Laura laughed, nodding and winked at the redhead. After they paid for their food, they began to say their goodbyes. Steve would follow Natasha back to her apartment and hopefully ravish her the second she was ready.

“Have fun,” Laura whispered, giving her another suggestive wink before Clint swept her away. Natasha laughed, watching as he nipped at her neck and smacked her ass playfully. They were disgustingly in love.

Steve slid his hands in his pockets as he walked next to her and kept quiet.

“Can I ask you something?” She squeezed her car keys in her hands tightly, trying to channel her nerves and sexual anticipation into something that wasn’t her voice.

“Anything,” he replied, smiling at her cutely.

Natasha looked down at her heels, not wanting to meet his eyes in case the response to her question would embarrass her. “Why…why is it that when we’re with Clint and Laura you act like I don’t exist?” She blushed, fighting the stutter threatening her mouth, “Not that I need you to act like I exist or anything! Just…I’m curious.”

His smile widened, and he nodded. “Ah…” he ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it a bit and tugged at his loose tie. “When I first met you, Clint asked me to lay off the charm. He didn’t want me to scare you with my kinks.”

“Are you serious?” She rolled her eyes, laughing and not quite bothered by Clint’s protective nature. “That’s a little pretentious of you two! What made him think that I would want to fuck you right away?”

He smirked, deviously and suggestive. “Don’t you?”

“Well I didn’t right away!” She responded defensively, “He really should’ve told Laura not to recommend you so much. She’s the reason we’re about to do anything.”

Steve laughed, waiting for her to get in her car and shrugged his arms. “Frankly, I didn’t know how to act around you. I told him I thought you were beautiful, he warned me not to do anything stupid and I thought the only way to not do that was to keep myself from talking to you.” He shrugged again. “Now, I’m just trying to keep up the act.”

“Alright,” she nodded, “makes sense. Okay, well.” She cleared her throat, not bothering to hide how eager she was. Why hide it? This was what she was looking forward to all day, no sense in lying about it. “You’re following me to my apartment, right?”

“Correct,” he flashed her a dazzling smile. “Drive safely; I’ll see you in a bit.”

She nodded, smiling and waved him goodbye. She waited until he was in his car and then pulled out of the O’Malley’s parking lot. Steve followed closely behind and for some reason, watching him through the rear-view mirror sent an almost electric shock to the spot between her legs.

It was probably knowing that he was right behind her and that the moment she got home, she would finally get what she had been eagerly awaiting.

They had discussed the steps they would take and because Steve wanted to have more time to actually have sex, he decided that they would try oral sex first. She was all for having quickies, but he “wanted to explore her body first.”

The first she did when she got to her apartment was rush into the shower. Steve patiently waited in the living room, just watching whatever was playing on TV.

No matter what he said, she didn’t want the first time he pleased her to be slightly salty with the day’s sweat. She even washed it with a strawberry-scented feminine soap just to make herself feel a little more comfortable with what would ensue.

When she walked out in just her towel, he was chuckling at the movie playing on TV and the sight made her heart stammer in her chest. No man had ever been in her apartment, not even Bruce, who she dated for a few months. That was her private space, but there she was getting ready to grind her thighs against Steve’s face – a man she had _just_ met.

_Caution absolutely thrown to the wind!_

Natasha stood by the couch timidly, contemplating how to initiate their sexual rendezvous. Her hands held the white towel tightly and then the towel was gone. She dropped it, figuring that there was no better way than the blunt way.

Steve immediately turned to look at her and his surprise was quickly changed into a smirk. He turned the TV off, standing up from the couch to give her his full attention. “Eager, are we?”

Her cheeks felt a little hotter, but the blush didn’t show. Besides, he was too busy admiring her voluptuous body to care for her embarrassment. “Jesus,” he breathed, stepping closer to lightly brush his fingertips down the curve of her waist. “You’re stunning, Nat.”

She shivered at his touch, watching with dazed eyes as he leaned closer to kiss her shoulder gently.

“A total fucking goddess,” he groaned, forcing himself to take a step away from her. She smelled mouth-watering, like a basket of fresh fruits and flowers. Her bodywash would surely become his new addiction.

A demure smile grew on her lips as he continued worshipping her body with his eyes. No man had ever been so vocal about her beauty in such a…decorated manner. Alexei had called her sexy and Bruce called her beautiful, but for some reason it sounded _so_ differently coming from Steve’s mouth.

Steve gulped, licking his bottom lip as he drank in her pretty pink nipples and his fingers twitched beside him, just loving how soft she had felt seconds before. He didn’t want to fully touch her until she consented fully, but dammit it was it hard when she just stared up at him like a sexy little vixen.

“We can do it here,” she pointed at the couch, slowly sitting down.

He nodded quickly, sitting on the edge of the couch, just watching her get comfortable and placed himself between her legs. He smirked when she shivered and lightly traced his fingertips up and down her smooth legs. “Comfortable?”

“Mm,” she nodded, gulping when his fingers neared her calves. His touch was so gentle, yet so _promising_.

Steve leaned forward, holding most of his weight on the couch with one knee and placed his foot on the floor. He bowed his head, skimming his mouth over the valley of her breasts as he made a trail of light lip brushes up to her ear. “What are your safe words, kitten?”

“Cherry,” she gasped, arching her back in an attempt to decrease the torturous distance between them, “and apricot.”

Her red curls were sprawled over the grey couch pillows and her lips were slightly parted as her breathing began to increase. She looked up at him with pleading green eyes, a shade so enticing and beautiful it almost enraptured him like a magic spell.

Again, he leaned closer to her, his mouth brushing over her jawline teasingly. She wanted to kiss him, _badly_. Ever since the coffee shop, she was dying to feel his lips against hers, but it seemed that Steve absolutely adored to tease her.

A long languid lick of his tongue trailed down her throat and she moaned, holding him to her sensitive skin. His hands roamed down her body, still not fully touching her, just brushing his skin over hers. Steve pressed a gentle kiss to the hollow of her throat and she felt him smile when she let out a whimper.

He licked and nipped at her neck, savouring the taste of her body wash and natural body scent as his teeth grazed over her skin hotly. He was playing all his cards right, turning her into putty with just a few kisses and touches. God, she was going to scream if he didn’t touch her more.

“Fucking beautiful,” he groaned, cupping one breast to lick her nipple until it hardened in his mouth. He grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin, making her gasp and stare at him with half-mast eyes.

He payed equal attention to her other breast, just licking and nibbling until she was close to panting. Her chest rose quickly, and her hands bunched at her sides, holding unto the couch tightly because if she held him, she’d leave painful scratch marks behind.

Finally, he lowered his mouth, just kissing the dip of her abdomen before skipping what she really wanted him to kiss. For someone that wasn’t a fan of receiving oral sex, she surely was eager to feel his mouth doing something, _anything_.

Steve smirked, looking up at her with devious blue eyes as he spread her legs open to pepper kisses up and down the inner spot of her thighs. She bit her bottom lip, turning the skin a lighter colour under the pressure until he leaned toward her face again and brushed his thumb against her bottom lip.

He hadn’t expected her to do anything with her mouth, but she was so desperate to feel _something_ , to make _him_ lose his control, that she widened her mouth and sucked his thumb hungrily.

She moaned around the finger, groaning as she raised her hips to hopefully get her point across. She was _desperate_ , if he just wanted to finger-fuck her, she’d let him in a heartbeat, even without lubrication. She was already so wet, though, that they wouldn’t need any help.

Steve flashed her a wicked smile as he cupped the back of her head and lifted her slightly. Her heart stammered in her chest as she closed her eyes, just waiting for his lips to finally touch hers, but was left utterly disappointed when he kissed her cheek and removed his thumb from her mouth.

Before she could say anything, he lowered his body down the couch until his head was between her thighs again. He pressed a trail of hot, opened-mouth kisses up and down her thighs, just licking and teasing until she was a panting mess.

“Steve,” she gasped, begging with her eyes to stop the teasing. It wasn’t fun, the wait had been a tease enough!

He raised his head and she groaned. “Yes?” His tone was innocent, as if he was genuinely concerned with the way she called his name, but the smile on his lips said otherwise. He was definitely enjoying the way she squirmed under him.

Natasha shook her head, biting her lip again and he resumed his position between her legs. Just kissing and licking, teasing her until she was ready to shove his face right where she wanted him to be.

He finally seemed to take pity on her or maybe he was just as eager to taste her as she was to feel him. He spread her thighs a bit, running his palm down her inner thigh and then down her smooth centre.

She jolted at the touch, knowing it was coming, but still loving the surprise she felt at how gentle he was. She raised her hips, wanting him to continue touching her, but he held her down with his left arm.

“So, fucking wet,” he groaned, spreading her pussy lips with his index finger and she watched, wide-eyed as he licked the same finger that just trailed down her glistening cunt. “So, fucking sweet.” He bowed, pressing a soft kiss to the start of her slit and she shivered, covering her face with her hands.

Natasha expected him to want to tease her again, to make her beg for his tongue to touch any part of her dripping centre but was left pleasantly surprised when she felt his tongue pressing firmly against her slit.

It slid down, the tip touching her entrance lightly, but not pushing enough that it went inside. A static shock rolled through her, making her calf muscles clench tightly as she fought every urge to pull him closer with her legs.

“Oh my god!” She whimpered, biting down on her finger to keep from chewing her lip off.

Steve smiled, looking up just in time to catch her eyes and kept their gazes locked. He kept her prisoner and she willingly gave up her freedom. As long as he kept licking circles around her nether lips, she would be a willing slave to whatever he offered.

His mouth suckling on her cunt felt heavenly, but seeing his eyes looking up at her from between her thighs was something totally differently. It was an aphrodisiac all on its own. His eyes were bright, the blue an almost shade of topaz.

He wrapped his arms around her thighs, lifting them to give himself better access to her femininity and she cried out at the light brush of the tip of his tongue against her clit. He had been licking, sucking and slurping at her like she was made out of candy, but he never actually touched her clit, he avoided it, knowing that it was driving her mad.

Under him, her body twisted, and her hands flew down to his head. She ran her fingers through his hair before wrapping them around his mane tightly. She held him there and began to grind her hips against his tongue.

Steve smirked, holding his tongue out for her to use and she gladly brought herself to an orgasm. He had built the foundation, just made her wet beyond belief with a few touches, but allowed her to cum because he knew how much he had teased her.

Besides, it wouldn’t always be like that. He wouldn’t always give her what she wanted right away.

Natasha let out a loud exhale, just trying to calm herself after the lovely orgasm and smiled up at him with a satisfied expression. “Thank you.”

He tilted his head to the side, licking her sweetness off his lips and grinned. “You think I’m done?”

Her smile froze, and she blinked slowly. He wanted to make her cum _more_?! “Uh…well, I thought…”

“Any time you cum in my hands,” he shifted off the couch, kneeling in front of it and spread her thighs for him again, “I plan on making you beg for me to stop.”

Her breathing hitched in her throat as he licked down her slit gently. “You don’t have to make me cum-”

He frowned, immediately stopping to look up at her. “It’s not something that I _have_ to do, kitten. It’s something that I _want_ to do. You taste delicious, hearing your moans and seeing how you writhe under me is quickly turning into my new obsession.”

Before she could say anything else, he kissed her clit and sucked it into his mouth with a bit more pressure than before. This time, he was relentless. He built her orgasms until she thought she would shudder and fall apart in his arms and immediately stopped.

When he finally allowed her to unwind, the orgasms toppled all over each other, cascading through her body with so much force she almost stopped breathing. It was like a sea storm of emotions wrecking through her body, leaving her shivering and panting; _drowning_ her in absolute pleasure.

However, she never let go of him. Never released his hair, in fact, she pulled him _closer_ until she was so sore, she was ready to beg him to stop touching her. She never did.

“Steve,” she gasped, after the nth orgasm – she lost count. Her legs were trembling on his shoulders, her body covered in perspiration as he licked at her sore spot gently, just a teasing lap of his tongue. “No more, please. I…” she whimpered, “my legs hurt.”

He smiled, gently kissing her inner thigh and slowly released her legs.

“You can clean up in the bathroom,” she muttered lazily, completely exhausted. She didn’t even want to blink. It was too much.

Steve returned shortly after, his face no longer covered in her juices and he knelt in front of her. She recoiled from his touch, afraid that he would want to make her cum again. “I just want to help your legs relax.”

She nodded, allowing him to grab her legs and he began to massage his fingers into the hardened muscles until she felt like she could walk again.

Natasha looked up at him with dark eyes, licking her bottom lip as he squeezed and kneaded her legs, and she tucked back a red curl. “You have converted me.”

He laughed, kissing her leg gently and then placed them down. “I wish I could stay longer.”

“Me too,” she replied, earnestly. If he stayed, he’d probably fuck her, and she was _really_ looking forward to that. “I’m guessing that’s a subtle way of saying you have to leave?”

He nodded, smiling as he watched her wrap herself in the towel again. “You look so much better without that on.”

She laughed, rolling her eyes at his playful smile and walked him over to her door. It was so strange to feel so relaxed after so many orgasms and having to force herself to stand up to walk him out. She’d rather he stayed, but she wasn’t ready to tell him that just yet.

Natasha leaned against the doorframe, looking up at him through her eyelashes with a satisfied smile. “Thank you.”

“For making you cum?” He grinned, “It was my pleasure.”

Again, she rolled her eyes, pulling on his loose tie before he left and stood on her tiptoes. Steve froze but didn’t push her away, just let her pull him down because even on her tiptoes she wasn’t tall enough to kiss him.

Her lips pressed against the corner of his mouth, a gentle whisper of a kiss and he raised an eyebrow at her slight show of power. He knew how badly she wanted him to kiss her, he just wanted her to take the kiss herself.

“Have a safe work trip,” she whispered, her lips tracing his jawline gently and then she was closing the door behind her because she knew that if she had her way, he would have to stay the night.


	4. Sex 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Natasha engage in vanilla sex (with a few chocolate sprinkles.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly smut. A few fluffy conversations, but mostly smut. Slight usage of "baby, slut, Master" in this. It's not meant to offend, but please do not read if it makes you uncomfortable (it's literally mentioned like two times, but still.)

Steve texted Natasha all weekend. They didn’t text much, and his responses were a little sporadic when he was busy, but when he wasn’t, he responded almost immediately - and secretly, she loved it.

It might’ve sounded a little childish, but she liked that he responded quickly. It made her feel a little less like a pest and a little more like someone he enjoyed talking to.

He was a bit of a simple texter, used proper grammar and punctuation - which she loved - and very few emojis. His favourite seemed to be the winky emoji and for some reason - even though they weren’t that acquainted - she could hear his laughter or see him smile whenever he texted something.

It could have been that she was in love with both - his smile and laughter were sounds that God himself had crafted in his special instruments, just for him and to torture _her_.

Natasha had been tempted to spice up their flirty texting with a few pictures, but she worried that they weren’t in that stage of their arrangement just yet. She settled for suggestive texts and waited for his responses.

Other than being extremely busy, one thing that she disliked about his job was the constant travelling. It’s not like she would be needing him _all_ the time, but after he had left her with just a taste of what he _could_ do, she was ready for him to get back.

Luckily, he would be returning from Seattle on Friday - and the angels above seemed to be looking out for her needs because Laura had texted her that Monday that their usual Friday outing would have to be postponed. Clint’s parents were celebrating their anniversary and they would spend the weekend up in their house.

Laura apologised profusely and even invited her; she didn’t want to leave Natasha alone in the city, especially since “Steve would be out of town” but luckily his two weeks at work were being turned into one.

She didn’t want to tell Laura that, though, because she wanted to keep their meeting a secret. She had already spilt the beans on Steve’s oral skills and the more she ventured into their sexual relationship, the more she decided she wanted to keep the details just to herself.

The week at work seemed to go by extremely slow. And when Friday finally came about, the clock hands didn’t seem to move. Instead of advancing and making her day go by quicker, every time she looked up, the hands seemed to backtrack.

After work, she stopped to get Chinese take-out and a bottle of champagne. Steve would be driving to her apartment straight from the airport and she wanted to give him a little something to relax before they engaged in any... _strenuous_ activities.

He texted her that he was fifteen minutes away when she was in the shower. The waterproof phone case had _nothing_ to do with the idea of Steve possibly calling her while she was in the shower. Not at all.

The anticipation was driving her insane. This was the only thing she had been looking forward to this entire week. Well, that and getting off work. But getting off _because_ of Steve was just so much better!

Natasha breathed in deeply, sliding her hand over the bodice of the negligee she wore and headed into the kitchen to ready the champagne glasses. She checked her package of contraceptives, making sure that in her anticipation to fuck him, she hadn’t forgotten to take her pill during the morning.

Rarely did she forget to take them, and, unlike other people, she didn’t any other form of contraceptive; the pill would do.

The champagne wasn’t the expensive kind, she would need his mouth a few more times before they celebrated anything worth a $300+ bottle of champagne.

She slid her feet in her comfy slippers just as Steve knocked at her door. Three soft, but firm knocks and they all seemed to hit straight at the spot between her legs. She was doomed, and he wasn’t even in her apartment yet!

“Hey!” She smiled, a simple and pretty curl of her full lips.

His hair was slightly dishevelled as if he had run his fingers through it all day. His tie was loose around his neck, a few buttons pulled off his shirt, revealing that little clavicle tattoo that would quickly become a part of her fantasies.

“Hey.” His voice was warm, like smooth velvet, and deep. He smiled tiredly, his eyes crinkling at the sides cutely and his eyes slowly darkened as he realised what she was wearing.

“You look magnificent,” he breathed out, his eyes paying close attention to the way her breasts were practically on display for him.

The negligee was satin, a pretty peach colour that made her seem so innocent and vulnerable. The way she eyed him, though, it said an entirely different story. The bit of fabric over her breasts was slightly see-through, the pink of her nipples was a tad darker and they seemed to tease him subtly.

“Thank you,” she stepped back, opening the door a little wider. “Do you want to come in?”

Steve nodded, holding tightly onto his suit jacket and stepped aside to let her close the door. Natasha flashed him a grin, motioning to the small living room behind the kitchen.

“You can sit in the living room. Do you want a glass of champagne?”

“Sure.” He draped the jacket over the couch, a sense of familiarity striking him as he sat down on the couch he had devoured her.

Her hands trembled a bit as she poured the sparkling beverage into the glasses and tried her best not spill anything. She should have gotten him a beer or maybe pulled out the good bottle of Chardonnay Clint had gotten her for Christmas.

Stupid! “So, it’s not the fancy kind,” she began rambling nervously, careful not to trip as she stepped down into the living room, “but I figured we wouldn’t want to get drunk tonight.”

Steve took the glass from her, smiling sweetly. “It’s fine!”

“This baby got me through my senior year of college finals,” she took a small sip and closed her eyes, savouring the buzzing taste.

“It’s not bad!” He tapped the rim against his lips, taking another sip.

“It was the only thing I could afford at that time,” she laughed, the nerves slowly dissipating. They were being replaced by anxiousness and a little bit of impatience. But she didn’t want to seem too eager. Besides his flight must’ve taken a toll on him, he looked tired, she didn’t want to add to his tiredness.

“So,” she cleared her throat, curling her leg under her body and she balanced the glass as she moved, “how was your flight?”

His eyes flickered from the commercials playing on TV to hers and she swore she almost swooned. His eyes were breath-taking, the shade of blue so bright that it contrasted beautifully with his pupil. “It was alright. I slept most of the way, which explains my dishevelled appearance.”

“You look nice,” she complimented, her voice quiet with a bit of shyness.

Steve tilted his head back, grinning at her. “Thank you.”

Silenced fell between them again, the only sound coming from the TV playing quietly in the background and the thumps of her heart beating like a pair of war drums.

She couldn’t take it anymore. The anticipation was driving her insane. She knew he just wanted her to feel comfortable, but she needed this, needed him. It was the reason for their arrangement.

Natasha placed her glass on the table across from them and turned to him. “Can we just fuck?”

The corners of his mouth turned up in a wicked smile and he placed the glass next to hers. “You’re an eager little one.”

She ignored his comment, turning to climb on his lap and he immediately lifted her off the couch to help her straddle him.

Natasha breathed out shakily, placing her hands on his chest to feel his heart beating steadily under her fingertips. She leaned forward, wanting to taste him, kiss him, _please_ him just like he had done for her.

Instead of kissing his mouth, she went straight for his neck. She had been dying to kiss his mouth, devour him, but he hadn’t kissed her last time and she figured it was his game to play. Well, until she became impatient, of course.

Steve placed his hands on the side of her hips, not squeezing or pulling her, just holding her in place. Then he groaned lowly, encouragingly as her tongue ran down the side of his throat.

He tasted like faint cologne and slightly salty from the days sweat, but it wasn’t a terrible taste. The cologne smelled wonderful, spicy and evocative, but it wasn’t her favourite taste. However, she didn’t stop licking until the only thing that was left was his natural scent.

His Adam’s apple bobbed against her mouth, making her smirk against his skin as he let out a throaty groan.

Her lips lowered to his collarbone, brushing lightly against the tattoo that she still couldn’t decipher and, quite frankly, her mind was worried about other things. Like the erection nestled between her legs.

“I want to try something,” she murmured against his skin before she pulled back to look at him.

His eyes were dark, lips reddened as he bit and licked them. “You can try anything you want, kitten.” His voice was low, just a rumble in his chest.

Natasha smiled, wide and wicked as she slid down his body, pressing gentle kisses to his clothed abdomen. She managed to keep eye-contact until she was on her knees and her face was hovering over his crotch.

Her fingers gingerly undid his belt buckle, then unbuttoned his pants and he raised his hips to help her pull them down. He wore a pair of white Calvin Klein boxers that stretched over his growing bulge.

She bowed her head, kissing him through the fabric gently and his leg twitched beside her. She smiled, holding back the giggle threatening to spill past her lips and ran her tongue down his covered shaft.

His breathing deepened a little, but he still didn’t move or force her to do anything. This was her time to explore and use him however she wanted. To become so familiar with his body that when he would take control again, she would feel comfortable feeling him.

Finally, she slid her fingers down the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down. His erection sprang out, standing at full attention for her.

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, wasn’t sure what her fantasies were anymore because kneeling in front of Steve Rogers’ hard cock was almost an experience all in itself.

His pubic hair was neatly trimmed, not quite shaved, but not enough that she would hesitate to become intimate with him. If she could describe a dick as beautiful, she would describe Steve’s as a work of pornographic art.

It was just the right amount of girth, enough that it wouldn’t rip her in half, but enough to probably give her some sort of pleasure & pain. The head was bulbous and pink with a pearl of pre-cum winking at her, and the shaft was long, a few inches above average and adorned with pretty veins.

Hesitantly her tongue licked down his shaft, tasting the slightly salty taste of him. She looked up, her green eyes bright as her tongue continued sliding over the smooth skin of his shaft and he bit his bottom lip, not having the will to look away from her. He became her captor.

Once he was lathered and wet, she decided to go for the main event. Her lips slowly opened, covering his head and he hissed in a breath.

Her mouth was warm and so wet, delicious. Her tongue lapped him as her mouth gently lowered down his length.

“Fuck, kitten...” His voice was husky, low a timbre of lust and need. “Your mouth...”

Encouraged by his throaty moans, she began to bob her head up and down. Her jaw was as opened as wide as it could go but she was still having a bit of a tough time fully swallowing him. He didn’t seem to mind, though, he seemed completely at bliss as her mouth pleased him.

Oral sex with her past partners had been different. Alexei would force her, would always push her down until she couldn’t breathe - and although part of her tingled at the rough treatment, the other part was entirely afraid. He was a brute lover.

Bruce wasn’t enthusiastic, never let her know if he enjoyed what she was doing and would grow bored quickly. Sex with Alexei had been rough and painful, but sex with Bruce has been stoic and more of a “follow the motions” kind of thing.

That’s why she was dripping wet as she knelt for Steve. He was letting her control how far she could go, was vocal about what she was doing and seemed to absolutely love the way her mouth worked him. It made her feel good, made her feel hot knowing that his pleasure was because of her.

“I’m going to hold your hair back, okay, kitten?” She nodded, wrapping her hand around the base of his shaft as she tried to guide his length further in her mouth.

His warm hands gathered her hair, caressing her scalp gently as he kept it away from her wet mouth. He held it gingerly, fighting the urge to introduce her to the pleasure that came from fisting her hair tightly. He would have loved to, but he wanted her to take all the pleasure for herself, this was her time to explore him until he would take charge again.

His pre-cum was a little salty, not a bad taste, though and the thought of swallowing his load seemed to turn her desire into haywire. She wanted him to cum in her mouth, to treat her like a good little slut and she didn’t know where the sudden urge to hear him call her that came from.

He hadn’t even done anything, and she already wanted him to fuck her like a porn star.

Natasha tried her best to deepthroat him, to take him completely into her mouth and please him, but he was too thick, too long. She gagged, her eyes watering and Steve gently pulled his dick from her. She almost bit at him, wanting to keep his length in her mouth like a sex deprived vixen.

“Hey,” he gently coaxed, his voice guttural as if moving from her mouth had been just as painful for him, “it’s okay. We have time for that. Right now, I want to please you. All week I’ve been thinking about your sweet little pussy and I need to see if it’s as wet as I think it is.”

Her breathing hitched in her throat, but she quickly nodded, letting him help her stand up and she straddled him again. This time his erection was free, and it was poking right at the spot she needed him in.

Her hands traced the few buttons and she bit her lip before she began to unbutton him. Steve just smiled, watching her undress him as if she was opening a gift box.

She slid the shirt over his shoulders and widened her eyes at the tattoos over his body. He had the one across his collarbone, a phrase that she couldn’t read in small lettering. On the side of his abdomen, right by his left ribcage, he had a pattern of beautiful overlapping geometric shapes. It ended right at the junction of his hips, where a rather chiselled v-line was.

On his left shoulder, he had a wolf, it was just the face with other patterns of ink right underneath. It rang along his bicep, wrapping around his elbow, an almost half-sleeve that turned her into goo.

“Are you even real?” She blurted out breathlessly, her fingers gently tracing the outline of his muscled abdomen. “Jesus!”

Steve laughed but didn’t say anything in response. She seemed so entranced by his tattoos and sculpted body that he wondered for a short second if their plans to have sex were going to be postponed.

“Let’s go to my bedroom,” she rasped out, her voice betraying just how much she wanted him. “I don’t want to break anything out here.”

He nodded, lifting her off the couch and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Down the hall, take a right.”

He followed her instructions, bowing his head to press a soft kiss to her neck. She moaned, and he smirked, running his tongue down the hollow of her throat until her fingers were wrapped tightly around his hair, keeping him glued to her sensitive neck.

Steve nibbled on her skin, breathing out shakily when his erection brushed past the warmth of her pussy and he helped her stand in front of the foot of the bed.

His hands raised to touch her shoulders, sliding down her curves until he cupped her ass and squeezed firmly. She moaned, chest heaving quickly as her anticipation grew and she waited with baited breath for his next move.

He leaned down, kissing down her neck, before removing the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him to steady herself and he began to press gentle kisses down her body following the nightgown until it was pooled around her feet and she stood almost naked before him.

“A fucking goddess,” he breathed, taking a short second to admire her before cupping her breast in his hand and quickly licking it. She moaned, letting her head fall back against her shoulders as she basked in the pleasure that came with his skilled mouth.

His hands roamed her body, gently caressing the soft skin of her curves as she continued worshipping her breasts like a devoted servant. She gasped when he nibbled the sensitive nub, twisting it gently to coax breathless moans out of her mouth.

After paying equal attention to her other breast, he began to kneel, kissing down her body. He left her trembling, wanting more of his touches but not begging just yet.

He stopped right at the waistband of her panties. The colour matched the colour of her satin negligee, but he paid it no mind as he slowly slid the underwear off. She held onto his shoulder, steadying herself as she stepped out of the panties and he breathed out, just kissing her thighs and legs; worshipping his goddess.

Natasha bit her bottom lip, watching with hooded eyes as he kissed the dimples of her hips and licked at her skin. Her fingers ran through his soft hair, ending with a slight tug to encourage him into finally giving her what she wanted.

Steve kissed right above her slit before looking up at her with a wicked look in his eyes. He wanted her to watch as he licked at his treasure, wanted to see the expression on her face when his tongue parted her pussy lips.

She gulped, not daring to blink or even breathe. She could understand the secretive look in his eyes, knew that he was challenging her to look away and she couldn’t bring herself to do that even if the house was burning around her. The flames he was igniting within her were hotter than hell.

Ever so slowly, Steve darted his tongue out, the tip brushing the outline of her damp slit and she breathed in quickly, her chest rising in tremors. His tongue was wet and warm as it slid through her lower lips. The lick was long and languid, just parting her pussy and relishing in her delicious wetness.

“Oh my god...” Natasha whimpered, her hips rising involuntarily to increase the brush of his tongue against her.

“Delicious and wet,” he smirked, licking his lips before he hovered over the centre of her bundle of sexual frustration.

“Please...” she whispered, jutting her hips out for him to lick again.

In any other case, he would have made her beg, made her tell him just exactly what she wanted, but he needed to bury himself between her legs just as much. He hadn’t been kidding when he said he had been thinking about her wet pussy all week, it’s the only thing that plagued his thoughts, the only thing that made the long meetings bearable.

Steve closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet taste of her warmth. She trembled above him, gasping and grinding her pussy against his mouth as he licked and sucked. He nibbled gently on her pussy lips before running his tongue along her slit once more.

Her wetness pooled on his tongue, her body telling him just how much she loved what he was doing because her mouth was too busy gasping for air. It was like his own fountain of natural ambrosia; she truly was his goddess.

Natasha kneaded her breast, squeezing it tightly when she felt his tongue brushing up and down quickly against her entrance. She whimpered, wanting the intrusion, needing it and almost screamed when he finally gave in.

His top teeth brush against her clit as his mouth widened, trying to adjust his tongue to penetrate her tightness and she jolted at the electric shock it caused her. She was extremely sensitive, and he seemed to be pushing all the right buttons.

His tongue finally pushed in her tightness, the intrusion made her moan loudly and her knees almost buckled. Steve quickly pulled back, holding her in his arms before she toppled over him.

“Oh my god, no, no, please, don’t stop!”

“Shh,” he kissed her stomach gently, before standing up, “I love that you’re so into this, kitten, but I don’t want you to get hurt. Lay on the bed and spread your legs for me.”

Never had she ever listened to instructions so quickly. She practically threw herself down and spread her legs in a blink of a second.

“Good, girl,” he quietly praised, lifting her thighs with his hands to accommodate himself between her legs. “So wet and needy for me.”

“Mm,” she hummed, quickly agreeing because dammit she was! She was desperate for his touch, for him!

Steve blew gently on her clit, wanting to watch her squirm for a bit before he dove back in. She whimpered, groaning as she tried to raise her hips, but he held her down with his forearm. “Relax, baby.”

She abided, but her chest continued to rise and fall quickly. Her eyes rolled back, her back arched and she moaned loudly when his tongue began to fuck her gently.

Steve watched her, loving the way she seemed to totally lose herself, give herself to him. He made sure she came a few more times before adding his fingers to the mix.

He brushed her pink lips apart, loving how wet and perfect they were for him. He suckled her clit in his mouth again, not able to resist the temptation to have her cum again. Just as she was at the peak of her orgasm, he gently slid his index finger in.

It slid in easily, quickly engulfed by her warmth. He felt her squeezing him, begging for more pressure and pleasure.

“More,” she begged softly, her hips moving in a wave circulation as she urged him to give her more.

Who was he to deny her anything? No one.

Not yet.

Steve added another finger, gently moving them in and out before licking her little nub into his mouth. He suckled, adding firm pressure to it until she produced more lubrication, making his finger slide in and out with ease.

“Steve...” she moaned, almost a pleading cry as she descended from her latest orgasm. Natasha gulped, wiping the sweat that was accumulating on her upper brow as she tried to sit up, leaning on her forearms. “...Master?”

He immediately stopped, looking up at her with awe shining in his eyes. She was trying to get his attention and the name sent a shock straight to his cock. “Yes?”

“I want you to fuck me,” she gulped, her eyes in a pleasured frenzy, “please?”

Steve almost growled out, fighting the urge to plunge into her wetness and give her a proper fucking. The type that would leave her trembling on his cock and his name would be the only thing leaving her pretty little mouth.

However, he refrained himself from doing so. This was for her, this was going to be vanilla. This was so she should feel comfortable having vanilla sex with him and then they could move into the more carnal desires he felt for her.

He stood up, licking his palm to try and lubricate himself a bit. She was wet enough for them both, he made sure of that, but he was considerably large, he wanted her to feel as little pain as possible.

Natasha spread her legs further, wanting him to just slide in. She knew it was the sexual prowess in her talking, taking over as Steve strummed her to the sexual tune of pleasure.

He slowly pressed the head of his dick against her and she raised her hips, wanting the intrusion already. Steve pulled back, gently pushing her hips down and began to slide his dick between her wet folds.

She widened her eyes, loving the sensation and began to grind against him until she could feel the orgasmic sensation bubbling at the pit of her stomach. Steve grinned, watching as she shivered when her climax broke through and then slid his cock to her slick entrance.

He gently situated himself at her wet opening, pushing the bulbous head in gently.

Natasha watched, biting her bottom lip and moaned at the slight intrusion. God, he was going to break her in half, but that’s exactly what she wanted. She wanted him completely inside of her no matter the cost.

Slowly he slid in, halfway. Back out. Halfway in. Back out, more than halfway, more and more, until their hips were touching, and she felt completely full.

“God, kitten, you feel amazing.” Steve groaned, loving the sensation of her pussy. She was wet and tight and _loose_. Tight enough that she was engulfing him, but loose enough that he knew she was enjoying herself.

Contrary to popular belief, if a woman was tight enough to hold him in a vice grip, she was probably not enjoying the sex at all. Natasha was tight, she felt completely snug, like home and she tightened around him, her muscles clenching to adjust to the intrusion.

“How are you, kitten?”

“Bliss,” she managed to grunt out. Her body was experiencing a plethora of emotions, she needed time to adjust herself.

“Tell me when to move,” he rested his hands on her hips, caressing her skin gently.

“Oh, god,” she moaned, gently moving her hips, “please move!”

Steve slowly pulled out, not far enough that he was completely out, but enough that when he slid back in, he could feel her swallowing him hungrily.

Natasha arched her back, closing her eyes as she felt every inch of him sliding in. She could feel the ridge of his cock, the veins and the length just pleasing her, mixing the pain that came with his size and intrusion with absolute pleasure.

She truly was in bliss.

Steve pulled her hips, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed and kept his slow penetrative pattern. He’d slid out gently, making her feel every inch of him and then slide back in one swift movement. The motion hit sensitive areas that she wasn’t even aware she had.

Before he realised what was happening, Natasha yanked him down, her hands wrapping around his neck to kiss his mouth voraciously. Her tongue met his, a quick lick of passion before she was sucking on his bottom lip.

He had wanted to devour her mouth ever since he had seen her. The way her lips wrapped around his cock earlier had driven him insane but feeling them against his was an entirely different sense of pleasure.

He had to stop fucking her to focus on the delicious taste of her mouth. She tasted like strawberry and the sweetness of the champagne mixed with _her_.

Natasha moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him down. She needed him inside, deeper and _moving_.

He snapped out of his reverie and pinned her to the bed, the Dom side making a bit of a show as he grabbed her left leg and placed it over his shoulder. He lifted her hips slightly off the bed, adding distance between her back and the mattress as he began to speed up his thrusts.

Her mouth fell open, eyes rolled back, and she gasped, arching her back as the sound of skin against skin filled the room. It was accompanied by her moans and the squelching noise of her wetness; a very carnal composition of sexual melodies.

Steve reached down between them, gently squeezing and rubbing her tight bundle of nerves until she was spasming around his cock. He loved that he could feel her squeezing and grinding against him, she wanted this just as badly as he did.

She bit her bottom lip, holding onto her bouncing breasts and glanced up at him with so much need, he thought it was going to drive him insane. Her eyes began to flutter shut, her lips moved rapidly as incoherent whispers left her mouth.

“ _Fuck_!” She cried out, shivering and trembling under him as her orgasm cascaded through her body, making her feel alight. Her feet tensed, clenching as her body lost control of itself.

Steve smirked, pumping into her steadily, with beautiful smooth strokes. They were swift and hitting _so deep_ , she never knew sex could be that delicious; she couldn’t even think about all the orgasms she would get when he brought out the rest of what he _could_ do.

He tilted his head to the side, kissing her ankle gently because it was the closest part of her body that he could reach. She smiled up at him lazily, but it quickly morphed into a look of unadulterated pleasure when she felt another orgasm creeping up on her.

She hadn’t fully descended from the high of the one before and she didn’t know how to fully react; didn’t know what a proper reaction to multiple orgasms, toppling over each other until her body just curled off the mattress, was, but she was searching for him, for his weight against hers.

He abided to her unspoken needs, just lowering himself until her breasts were pressed against his chest. 

Her arms wrapped around him, caressing the plane of his muscled back and she arched her back, pressing herself closer to him as he thrust in firmly.

“Oh my god,” she gasped, her chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to keep up with his speeding thrusts. He lost his pattern, his thrusts became quick, jerky as he felt his orgasm nearing. “Steve,” she moaned, sliding her hands up to his face and pulled him down for another kiss.

A droplet of sweat slid down the side of his face and she quickly wiped it, capturing his lips with hers. He groaned, scraping his teeth gently against her bottom lip as her tongue snaked into his mouth. He sucked on it, making her groan lowly and she scraped her nails against his biceps, mindlessly needing something to hold onto before he coaxed more orgasms from her.

His pelvic bone was pressed against hers, every time he moved, she could feel him brushing past her clit, a quick little surge of pleasure that shock through. It was almost like trying to use a fire starter, the little flicks would prepare the final flames to devour anything in its way.

“That’s it, kitten,” he panted, smiling as she struggled to control her body against the white-hot orgasm that was ready to wash over her, “cum for me.”

Steve filled her, burgeoning her in a frenzy. He was right there, his orgasm was dancing right above his fingertips, but he wanted her to cum again and again, wanted her to lose count of how many times he could make her cum.

Her eyes shot open, a look of abandoned plea clear in them as she held him captive for a minute. She raised her head, kissing him again and he followed her lead, kissing her with fervent need. She loved the way he kissed her, it was good enough to make her forget how amazing he felt inside of her. “I want you to cum in my mouth.”

He froze momentarily, just staring down at her in awe and then nodded, not wanting to make her doubt herself sexually.

Natasha wasn’t sure where the woman that wanted Steve in her mouth came from, didn’t know where she had been hiding, but she didn’t care. She wanted their sex to be filthy, wanted to explore all the hidden carnal desires in her and Steve seemed to be eager and willing to let her do whatever.

“I’m going to cum,” he grunted, and she squirmed underneath him, wanting to push him off so she could have time to swallow his load. He watched in a trance as she got an all fours, parting her lips for him.

She leaned forward, taking charge. She grabbed his throbbing dick, holding it gingerly as she wrapped her mouth around the head. Steve groaned, low and almost primal, the need overcoming his senses.

Her mouth was a cavern of wonders, it was warm, and she sucked with just the right pressure; he was going to become infatuated. Her hands cupped his balls, squeezing them gently and she stared up at him with dark, lust-filled eyes.

The moment their eyes met, he seemed to lose control. Natasha moaned, the vibration of the sound striking through him as his hips jerked unsteadily. “Fuck, kitten,” he groaned, running his fingers through her hair as she continued swallowing him hungrily.

She made sure to swallow every drop, even though the shot had taken her by surprise. It was quick and filled her mouth, a few drops dribbling out the corners of her mouth. She pulled back, gulping and gave him a sultry look as she swiped the bit of cum around her mouth.

“You are a sexy little vixen,” he cupped her jaw, pressing a firm kiss to her lips.

Natasha grinned, the euphoria and sexual lust slowly dying out. She felt completely satisfied and had no intention of moving from her bed in the next few minutes.

Steve cuddled her up to his side, resting her face on his chest and she closed her eyes, just relishing in her post-sex glow. His heart was beating steadily against his chest and he breathed in deeply, amazed at how sexual she truly was.

They were quiet for a few minutes, just basking in the aftermath of wonderful sex and she focused on the tattoo underneath her cheek. She raised her head, looking down at the tattoo as she tried to decipher the phrase.

“What does this say?” She traced her fingertip against it gently, admiring the beautiful text.

“ _Ní bhíonn an rath ach mar a mbíonn an smacht_.” His voice deepened, if possible and she bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress the urge to jump him again.

“Ah,” she nodded, even though she had absolutely no idea what he said.

Steve chuckled, kissing her forehead gently. “It’s an Irish saying. My father used to say it all the time.”

“What does it mean?”

“There is no prosperity without discipline or control.”

It could have been the word discipline or even control; it correlated to their current arrangement and it made her body react in the most sinful ways possible.

“Do you speak Gaelic?”

He shrugged an arm, almost a vague answer to her question. “Not fluently, but I can get by. My ancestors were prohibited from speaking it during the English’s oppression, but when those laws were eradicated, a sense of nationality surged through Ireland and people began to want to learn the language. Sorry for the boring brief history lesson,” he smiled down at her.

She shook her head quickly. “No! It was interesting. It’s nice that you’re interested in your roots. So many people forget where they came from and I think it adds a bit of humility if you know all the hardships people went through so that you could have the things you have today.”

Steve hummed in agreement and dragged his fingers up and down the column of her spine. She shivered, cuddling closer to him and traced the wolf on his other shoulder.

“Does this one have a meaning or did you just like it?” She was so curious about him, he didn’t seem like the type to have tattoos when they first met, and she loved that he kept surprising her.

“Ah,” he grinned, looking down as her fingers traced the outline. “I got it because of my dad.” He cleared his throat. “He wanted to be a tattoo artist,” he turned his head to look down at her and she mentally kicked herself for asking about something so personal to him. They were just fucking, not about to get in a damn relationship! “He never pursued it because his dad wanted him to take over the family business. Then he met my mom and his dream got shoved to the side. When we found out about his pancreatic cancer, he asked if he could practice on my arm.”

Natasha tensed against him, hating herself even more for bringing up sad memories. However, he didn’t seem to mind. His voice never wavered, and his smile stayed warm. “He would use a pen and just draw whatever came to mine. _Just wanna get the feel of it,_ he used to say, _it’s not the same on paper._ ” He shrugged, “I didn’t mind offering my arm. It would make him happy and _that_ would make my mom happy.” Steve nodded down at the tattoo, “This one was the last one he ever drew. I couldn’t bring myself to wash it off. My friend, Bucky, suggested I just get it tattooed and I did.”

“I’m sorry, Steve,” her voice sounded as sad as she felt, “I didn’t…I didn’t mean to bring up those memories.”

He shook his head, still smiling sweetly. “It’s alright! It was a long time ago.”

Silence followed again. She didn’t want to ask him anything else that would dampen their mood and quite frankly, she didn’t want to tell him how aroused his story made her. Well, not the _story_ itself, but that he was so comfortable speaking about emotions. She really just had weird kinks.

“What about this one?” she cleared her throat, moving off him to point to the tattoo on his ribcage. They were all beautiful but knowing that they had sentimental meaning to them made them even more special.

“Got this one after a car accident. It left the skin totally scarred and I wanted to hide it, so I tattooed it.” Her hand hovered over the tattoo and she hesitated, suddenly feeling unsure in case he felt uncomfortable with her touching it after he revealed the reason behind it. “You can feel the scars if you pay close attention.” He placed his hand over hers, guiding it down to trace the marred skin softly.

Natasha wanted to lean down and kiss it, wash away any possible pain he could feel, but she didn’t move. His hands on her felt magical and it was strumming her sexual prowess once again. In a few seconds, she would be ready to devour him if he just let her.

“Can I ask you something?” Her voice was quiet, a bit shy.

“Anything,” he quickly assured.

“Was…that okay?”

He raised a perfectly arched blond eyebrow. “Was what okay?”

She gnawed on her bottom lip, not wanting to face the embarrassment if he said no. “The name I called you. Master?”

Steve shifted under her, wanting her to see his face when he spoke. “Do _you_ feel comfortable calling me that?”

She shrugged, her eyes lowering shyly. “I mean, it was that or Sir. It just kind of came out.”

He grabbed her wrist, nipping at it gently and murmured, “You can call me whatever you want, kitten.” He turned on his side to look at her and traced the outline of her bottom lip with his thumb. “I don’t own you just yet, you can call me Sir if you’d like.”

Her breathing hitched in her throat and she let out a little moan. Before he could say anything, she pinned him down and straddled his waist. “When you say shit like that it makes me so horny.”

Steve laughed, amused at her sexual stamina. He loved that she could keep up with his libido.

“I want you to fuck me again,” she said breathlessly, the need to feel him filling him again was almost as dire as needing to _breathe_. She had only had him once and she was already completely addicted.

Natasha reached between them, taking his growing erection in her hand and nestled it between her pussy lips.

“Fuck, kitten,” he groaned, biting his bottom lip as he allowed her to take control, “how are you already so wet? You’re a dirty little thing, aren’t ya?”

“Just for you,” she whimpered, loving the pain that came from his intrusion. She truly was dripping. Talking about him owning her and (sadly) listening to him speaking in another language seemed to be adding to her list of strange kinks. She was beginning to think that _maybe_ she had a kink for _him_.

Steve cupped her breasts, rubbing the pad of his thumbs against her pretty pink nipples. He watched as they hardened under his touch and began to twist them gently, squeeze them to make her throw her head back and moan loudly.

She jutted her breasts out, wanting him to touch them more, squeeze them with a little more force and give her a few more shocks of the pain she was beginning to love. She _had_ to be a masochist lover, it was the only explanation for her sudden desire for pain and pleasure.

In one swift movement, he pinned her hands behind her back and let out a growl. It rumbled through his chest as he took charge again, the thrill of giving himself to her sparking her and going straight to her clit.

“Spread your legs,” he commanded, sliding a bit down the bed to be able to fuck her properly. She moaned at the loss of his cock but was pleasantly surprised when he plunged back in quickly.

Their first time together had been slow and rather passionate. This time he seemed to want to just fuck her, to force the orgasms from her one after the other and she was all the willing participant.

Natasha lifted her hips, riding him slowly, loving the way he seemed to fill her completely, but he held her hips, forcing her to just stay hovering above him. She bit her bottom lip, looking down to see her juices coating his shaft. It was the most erotic thing she had seen, and it was driving her mad with desire.

Her eyes closed, and she bit her bottom lip, her expression turning into a grimace as he plummeted inside, literally fucking her like she wanted. His thrusts were quick and primal, burgeoning her in such quick speeds that she didn’t have time to appreciate the feel of his perfect length.

Steve moved his hand, holding her wrists with one and lifted the other to wrap it around her throat. He squeezed gently, not tight enough to suffocate her, but tight enough that she let out a low moan. “Keep your eyes open, baby, I want you to keep looking at me while I fuck this pretty little pussy.”

She moaned, nodding quickly and didn’t dare to look away. “Oh my god,” she hissed, followed by a long chain of incomprehensible moans. “Fuck me like a good little slut.” She just babbled, sounding like a porn star, except that she was truly enjoying what Steve was doing. Her orgasms weren’t faked, _couldn’t_ be faked.

His hand slid down her throat and he pulled her closer to him, managing to suck her nipples into his mouth until they were hard, and she was groaning and panting like a bitch in heat. However, she never stopped looking at him, never looked away from his imprisoning eyes because if he stopped fucking her she would surely bite his head off.

Natasha lost count on how many orgasms she had that day. She could just vividly remember how filling and wonderful it was to have Steve inside of her. She would surely never get enough; their arrangement was definitely going to be something she enjoyed.

She was going to buy Laura the most expensive bottle of wine to thank her for this.

When she came, she shivered and screamed, not worrying about what the neighbours might think or say. She was just concentrated on how Steve continued fucking her through her orgasm, just adding pressure and pleasure so that she trembled and convulsed on top of him.

A sob scraped past her lips as she fell on top of him, panting and still suffering from the aftershocks of their marvellous quickie. Steve cradled her in his arms, just caressing her skin until she wasn’t shivering anymore.

Her breathing evened out, just tickling the side of his neck as she nuzzled her face against his skin and she listened to his heart beating steadily under her ear. When exhaustion began to make her eyes droop, she didn’t even fight it; just relished in the bliss that came being in Steve Rogers’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not allow anyone to blow IN your vagina. Please be aware of the distinction of someone blowing ON your clit and IN your pussy. It could lead to a lot of serious issues for the gals. Just in case anyone might have been confused on the bit Steve did to Nat. xx


	5. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably the worst person, ever!

Hey, guys! 

I've got some crappy news. There's no sense in dancing around it, so here it goes.

I was trying to finish writing the chapter for this story, but I forgot the plot and how the characters behaved, so I went back to re-read it and I...I absolutely hate how I wrote them and how I handled the plot. I mean, I couldn't read it without cringing. I really, really, REALLY, R E A L L Y hate what I did. I don't even know how to explain it. I just know that I'm really unhappy with the way this turned out.

I was excited about the plot and handling the dynamics, but I don't think I did it justice. I don't think it's fair to leave you guys waiting for something that seems to have no future. I could go back and edit things, make them better, but at this point, I'm so unhappy with it, that I don't even want to think about changing or dealing with the story. I mean, I really can't read it without grimacing and saying "what the fuck" under my breath, like seventeen times.

However, that doesn't mean that I will leave y'all with the  _what if_ of the story. I mean, if no one cares, that's fine! But if someone wants to know how it would have turned out or maybe even read what I had written for the next chapter (which is incomplete) I can post it! Just let me know.

I don't feel too upset about abandoning the smut because I do have a similar story coming up? The good thing about that one is that I have planned it out and feel much more confident with it. I like how I've written it and don't think that the characters are written in a way that's too cringe-y. If you follow me on Tumblr (if you don't but have seen it around) you may recognise it?

The story has a similar premise, so if reading about sex toys, a dominant Steve, and eventual SteveNat happiness is what you wanted, then I do have that alternative! It won't be posted yet, just because I have so many other things posted, but I wanted to let y'all know it was coming.

I'm really sorry if I got anyone's hopes up or anything! I just wanted y'all to know what was happening and  _why_ it was happening. 

So, yeah, let me know your thoughts! 

xx, salacious


	6. Burnt Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha venture a little further into their relationship with silk ties, and he learns a little more about the sexy redhead.

Steve must’ve left shortly after she fell asleep. Not that she expected him to stay the night, but she felt a little guilty that she had gotten her orgasms and then forgotten all about him. Well, not _totally_ forgotten about him.

There was absolutely no way that someone could forget about Steve with arms like those, especially when they were wrapped around her.

He left her a sweet note on the pillow he had rested on; wished her a good night’s rest and to text him when she was awake because he wanted to make sure she was feeling okay after their particularly active night.

It shouldn’t have made her smile the way it did.

She should have been more concerned with how filthy she was when she woke up. Flakes of his dried cum covered her stomach obscenely – and she really should have taken a shower when he came all over her the night before, but it had been so _hot_ , so _filthy_ and somewhat territorial.

She didn’t want to overthink it and acknowledge that her kinks were just a _little_ on the strange side but waking up covered in his sexual release was a little sexier than she expected. After she was fully awake, she took the bed sheets and her clothes to wash, and completely removed the remnants of their passionate night.

Vanilla sex with Steve was amazing. He was a very attentive lover and so vocal about the things he liked her to do or the things he liked to do to her. It was almost impossibly hard to _not_ think about the other things he could do.

The second time they became intimate, he had been a little rougher, a little more dominating and she knew that she had made the right choice. She had a few bruises on her hips and a faint hickey on the side of her breast and the more she looked at them, the more she thought about how much she owed Laura.

Her body was sore and satisfied, and the feeling of wholeness carried all the way to Monday. She hoped that the relaxed state her mind was in could carry until Friday. He had fucked her so well that through the remainder of the weekend, she smiled like an idiot.

However, that feeling couldn’t last all week. _Why_ would her week ever go perfectly?! That would just be boring!

It wasn’t the end of the month and it wasn’t the beginning either; they were in the middle, which meant that she _should_ have been getting a smooth workflow. Not too much, but not enough that she would be staring at the computer screen mindlessly.

 _But_ for whatever reason, it seemed that the world wanted to make the amazing mood Steve had left her in, disappear. Normally she handled three to four companies. She would make sure that all their bills were paid and that they had enough funds in their account to actually make the payment. Before this job, she never knew how much companies had to go through to pay a freaking bill.

It seemed that the pressure was getting to people. Three had already quit and there were rumours about another one leaving the office. She didn’t really care for sentimental reasons, she didn’t really talk to her co-workers unless it was about work, but for _work_ reasons, she hated that they were quitting.

It just meant that the companies that _they_ had taken care of were going to be dumped on her lap and make her work routine go all out of wonk.

That’s precisely why she was currently handling seven companies and wishing that a meteor would fall out of the sky and land right on her desk. The more companies she had to deal with meant that she had more insufferable people to email.

Currently, she was emailing someone from Texas that was angry that their payment hadn’t gone through. She had explained _twice_ that she couldn’t make the payment go through without all the information – information that they forgot to include in their end of the slip, and they began to subtly make jabs at her intelligence.

Natasha was just ready to punch a hole in her computer. What made her angrier was that _Rebecca Watson_ had copied their boss- _boss_ – the one that truly mattered – in a childish attempt to get her in trouble. In retaliation, she copied Phil (her boss) and explained in kindergarten terms _why_ she couldn’t do her end of the job.

Rebecca Watson didn’t respond, but she did send her the damn slip with the right information and she was finally able to close the transaction.

She had been trying to coordinate some numbers when Phil sent her a message through the work chat.

_Can you please help Bobbi with the Kessinger account?_

Her eye twitched in slight aggravation. She had _seven_ companies to deal with and now he was asking her to help _someone_ else with _their_ job?! As if she had nothing to do?! There were other employees with _two_ accounts! Why her?!

But she couldn’t say any of that, especially when he always had her back when she needed him. There was a reason why Rebecca Watson from Texas didn’t respond when she copied Phil to their unnecessary string of emails.

_Sure!_

She knew she was lucky. Most people hated their bosses, but Phil Coulson was one of the best men she knew. He was understanding and sweet. The year of her anniversary working for the company, he bought her a box of Ferrero Rocher chocolates and wrote her a little letter explaining how grateful he was that she was part of his team.

He was always defending her – not that she ever did her job wrong – but when people like Rebecca Watson became difficult, he always stepped in to make sure that they never crossed the line. It was nice, him having her back was probably the only reason why she hadn’t quit her job. That and he never said no when she requested days off for vacation.

Begrudgingly, she drafted the email she was typing and stood up to walk over to Bobbi Morse’s desk. Bobbi was new, she had been working at the company for a few weeks, and she knew very little of her, except that she was quiet and nice.

“Hey,” She smiled brightly, stopping by her corner of the desk, “Phil said you needed help with the Kessinger account?”

“Yes,” she breathed out, squeezing the mockingbird pendant between her fingers, “I can’t seem to figure out how to reconcile this freaking account.”

Natasha smiled knowingly and nodded. The Kessinger account was tricky, they always had something wrong with their numbers and it took for _ever_ to fix. “Mind if I pull up a chair? A fresh set of eyes might help.”

“Not at all,” she flashed her a pretty grin, tucking back a blonde curl. “Phil says you’re the best.”

She rolled her eyes, but still smiled as she began to look through the numbers. “He just says that, so I’ll help everyone in the office.”

Bobbi let out a chuckle, nodding and they made small talk while they tried to see what was wrong with the account.

The day Natasha got rid of the Kessinger account was the day she cried tears of joy. The CPA in charge of the account was a complete bitch; she would make Miranda Priestly cry, and she always took forever to answer important emails.

That’s why she absolutely dreaded having to fix whatever mess the accountant before her had just left. Poor Bobbi had to be the one that pick up the pieces and Natasha was the one Phil decided to ask for help.

The reconciliation took longer than needed, all because the woman in charge forgot to add a few transactions and misspelt a few names. It was crazy to think that _one_ missing letter could cause so many issues.

She wasn’t able to properly enjoy her lunch because she was too worried about her companies. Bobbi offered to help, but Natasha kindly refused her help. She could help whoever needed it, but when it came to _receiving_ help, she hesitated. Not because she thought she didn’t need it, but because she didn’t want someone messing up her accounts and her having to take the fall.

She’d rather deal with the mess on her own.

By four thirty, she was ready to bash her head against the computer and cry. Her head was pounding from looking at the screen so long and her back was crying out in pain at how tense she was. She needed to unwind, and she knew the perfect person to ask.

_I think I might need you tonight._

She didn’t expect him to respond so quickly, but she was going to choose to ignore the pleasant warmth that spread through her when he did.

_Everything alright?_

Natasha sighed, running her fingers through her hair before replying. There was so much she wanted to say, to scream about how _nothing_ was alright as long as people kept quitting and she was forced to deal with more companies than she could handle.

_Yeah. Just need help relaxing._

_Anything, in particular, you would like to try tonight?_

She gnawed on her bottom lip, moving the skin back and forth with her teeth before responding honestly. She loved having vanilla sex with him, it was amazing, but she wanted the rest of what he had to offer.

_Silk ties?_

She really shouldn’t have gotten so horny at his response. It wasn’t even _sexual_!

_Let me know when you’d like me to come over. I just finished up at the office._

It was like her body knew what was coming and she couldn’t contain her excitement.

 _Okay! I should be ready in like an hour_.

When she was at work, the clock _never_ seemed to move with speed, it always seemed to move slower than traffic during rush hour, but for _some_ reason, the last thirty minutes of work seemed to take an eternity to go by.

She had about five hundred transactions to look over, thirty emails from vendors, and about a hundred more checks to cut. She should have stayed a few more hours to at least lessen the load for the next day, but quite frankly, she didn’t give a fuck. She _wanted_ to be fuck, but she didn’t _give_ a fuck.

The moment she got home, she tried her hardest to stop thinking about her job and the stress it was causing her, but it seemed that every time she closed her eyes, she could see the pile of work waiting for her on her desk.

It was crazy to think that her job was even bothering her in the privacy of her home, but that’s exactly why she was okay with feeling needy towards Steve. He was providing her with a delicious distraction and even though she only got a slight taste, she knew she was going to become addicted to the feeling.

When he texted her that he was walking up the apartment complex, she felt a thrill rushing down her back. It was almost ridiculous how excited she was that he was seconds away from opening the door and pleasing her in ways that only he could.

She already had taken the silk ties out of the packaging and laid them down on the bed. She wanted no interruptions, even turned her phone off in case someone decided to be stupid enough to interrupt her from getting an orgasm.

Steve knocked on her door once, she didn’t even give him a chance to knock a second time. Natasha threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to kiss him and he grinned against her lips, lifting her from the ground so that she didn’t have to hurt herself by standing on her tiptoes.

“Hey!” He chuckled, amused at her enthusiastic greeting, but didn’t stop kissing her.

“Hi,” Natasha mumbled against his mouth, sighing as if a weight had been removed from her shoulders. This was amazing. _He_ was amazing. It was unbelievable that with just one kiss and being in his arms, she immediately felt so relaxed.

His hands supported her ass, kneading and squeezing gently as he walked further into her apartment and she almost purred like a content cat. She needed everything he was subtly offering.

“How was work?” He tilted his head to the side, trying to look at her and she sighed, adjusting herself so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. “If you want to talk about it, of course.”

“Bedroom,” she pecked his mouth again, tugging at his bottom lip gently before she began to talk about why she was so needy for him.

Steve grinned, completely enthralled by her attitude. This was so different from the shy woman that only took what he was offering. This Natasha was ready to beg for things that he had yet to propose.

He set her down at the foot of the bed, craning his neck down to kiss her when she stood on her tiptoes. While they kissed, her hands reached to the hem of her nightgown and she began to pull it off. “It’s just…there’s this new girl, right?” He nodded, looking down at her swollen lips and grinned when she began to kiss him between sentences. “And they gave her one of the worst companies to work with. I mean, I had nightmares when I handled it.”

Natasha stood naked in front of him and frowned when she realised that she was the only one naked. Her hands reached up to his buttoned shirt and she quickly began to remove them. Steve raised an eyebrow, a smirk growing on his lips as he watched her huff and puff at his lack of nudity.

“So, I’m handling seven companies right now because people are quitting and I’m close to ripping my hair out,” she let out a sigh when she pushed his shirt off and kissed his muscular chest, brushing her lips over the tattoo on his clavicle. “And Phil, my boss, asks me to help Bobbi out. And I know it sounds dumb to be-”

“It’s not dumb,” he frowned, pressing his thumb against her pouted bottom lip. His hand caressed her cheek gently and he bowed down to kiss her softly. “You’re under a lot of stress. Laura told me about how stressful your job is.”

“It’s just,” she bit her bottom lip, resting her hands on the buckle of his belt, “out of everyone in the office, he asked _me_ to do it. There are other people with two companies that don’t have to deal with all the stress that I am, and he asked _me_.”

“Means he trusts you the most, kitten.”

There it was. That freaking name that made her shiver and wetter than it should’ve.

“That’s great!” She huffed, “But he knows that I’m swamped with companies! He knows that, and he chose to ask _me_! He’s a great boss and I’m super grateful to him, but _god_ , let me do my job in peace!”

Her cheeks were slightly pink as she vented, her breathing a bit shallow and her eyes bright. Even though the room was dark with just the lighting from the lampposts outside, he was able to see how worked up she had gotten over it.

He smiled, nipping her bottom lip and pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. “Then let me do _my_ job, kitten. What’re your safe words?”

“Cherry for stopping. Apricots for warning.”

“Good girl,” he coaxed his voice a low timbre that made a pleasurable wave rush down to the tip of her toes.

She moaned against his mouth, holding his face with her hands as he began to lower her on the bed. He straddled her waist, knees digging on the bed on either side of her as he reached down to grab the silk ties she had so graciously placed out for him.

_Eager, little kitten._

He loved that. He loved knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. That she was eager _for_ him.

“Raise your arms.” She immediately did as asked, letting out a nervous giggle as he began to tie her wrists to the headboard. They were quiet, the only noise was her shuddering, quick breaths and he tried to soothe her nerves a bit by kissing her wrists gently.

Natasha watched with fluttering eyes as he peppered gentle kisses to the tender flesh of her arms. She gulped, the sensation causing a warmth to spread through her body and she kept her eyes glued to him when he settled in between her legs. 

The moment his mouth met the junction of her legs, she was entirely sure that she had made the right call. There was not a single part of her that regretted the arrangement with him. His mouth was gentle, teasing, just building her up to a peak with a brush of his tongue and a tug of his teeth. When his teeth grazed her clit, her body arched off the bed and her wrists struggled against the bindings.

She wanted to trap him between her legs so that she could finally cum. He pushed her up to the brink, but never  _past_ it - and that's what she needed.

His tongue slid past her slick folds, slowly laving it over her sensitive nerves.  _Holy hell_. Her knee jerked forward as she wrapped her leg around his neck and pulled him forward. "S-Steve!" She almost sobbed, he had stopped licking and mouthing at her centre the moment she urged him forward and the asshole was  _smirking_.

"Be patient, darling," he murmured, licking his lips slowly as he looked at her. 

"I need to cum," she blurted out, face flushed as she raised her hips, trying to get him to do  _something_. When it came to orgasms, she was not above begging. " _Please_?"

Steve smiled, the smugness at her impatience replaced by genuine sweetness. But he decided to lower her legs and lean forward, placing most of his weight on his left knee. His eyes flickered up to her bounded wrists - her fingers were twitching, just shaking in absolute need. She wanted to touch him, better yet, she wanted to hold him to her and use whatever body part of his he would lend to let her cum. Even if it was just  _once_ _._

His lips met hers, well they hovered over hers, his warm breath teasing her eager lips while his right hand slid down the curves of her body. Another time, she would have been embarrassed at the needy moan that escaped her lips when he kissed her, but quite frankly, she had no shame when it came to getting what she wanted,  _needed_.

Steve didn't mind, he smirked against her mouth, tugging sexily at her bottom lip before swiping his tongue over it. A sigh rolled past her lips and she tried to ignore the annoyance that was building in the pit of her stomach at the stupid silk ties. She wanted to touch him, wanted to feel the planes of hard muscle that were dangling over her like forbidden fruit. 

She wanted to scratch his back, leave a mark, a reminder that she was enjoying this way too much. She wanted the foreplay to stop, she wanted him to just pin her to the bed and fuck her, fill her until she couldn't remember why she was so upset - hell, until she couldn't remember her own damn name. 

"Let me take care of you."

* * *

END OF WHAT WAS WRITTEN.

Below will be a list of things that were going to happen, they might not go into full detail, seeing that I have similar scenes happening in other SteveNat AUs (particularly that Tinder-like website I mentioned in the previous chapter.)

  * CURIOSITY: Nat loves their arrangement, but after a taste of what Dom Steve is like, she wonders what else is in store. Particularly what punishments consist of and instead of focusing on her job, she can't help but text him:



**What are you up to?**

_Just finished a conference call with a potential contractor. You?_

**Thinking about you...**

The text makes him smirk. He likes that she’s not shying away from being honest with him.

 _What are you thinking about?_  

He watches those three dots for a few minutes until finally:

**What happens if I misbehave?**

And he can tell she was hesitating with that text because of how long it took her to send it. _You’ll get punished._

**What's a punishment like?**

_Want me to come over and demonstrate?_

**...please?**

  * BDSM CLUB: Wanting to expose her to a bit more of the D/s community, Steve takes Natasha to a BDSM club. There she sees a lot of  _interesting_ kinks, like humiliating leather body suits, degradation, spit, extreme gagging - anything that she's not really interested and is scared and uncomfortable enough to use her safe word.



She was fine with the orgy and the way others seemed to get off on being slapped, but then came the urine and the kicking and punching and  _blood_ , followed by the same girl offering herself to Steve. That was probably what set her off. She could stop looking at the girl who went by Lorraine, she could ignore the very concerning kinks she seemed into (she was  _bleeding_ and getting off on it) but she could  _not_ ignore the way she kept making eyes at Steve and ignoring the club policies. If a Dom made it clear that he was not sharing or swapping partners - which Steve had been _very_ adamant to let the other Doms know - his request would be respected.

Lorraine had no respect.

 And quite frankly, seeing her teeth covered in blood and a bruise forming on her cheek, right above her busted lip, completely turned her away.

The moment she says her safe word, Steve immediately takes her out and even though he seems more concerned about her wellbeing, she can't help but feel guilty. The last thing she wanted was to make him leave and event he was clearly excited to share with her.

However:

**“Don’t you _ever_ apologise for being uncomfortable with something, Nat. Not everyone is into the same kinks. I’m not here to display you like some dick, my purpose, believe it or not, is to make you feel good. To make you forget the shit that happens at work and just help you unwind. I’m glad you used the safe word, it means that you know your limitations and wouldn’t put yourself through that just because of me. I’m actually quite proud and planning a very nice reward for you as we speak.”**

 

 

 

 

She sighs, looking away from him. "I was uncomfortable the moment he started punching her like a ragged doll.”

 

“Why didn’t you say something?” His voice is quiet because he’s a little angry that she did that. Their relationship is to relieve the stress, not add on to it. He could tell she was uncomfortable but he wanted her to figure out what she could and couldn't handle. Every time he asked if she was okay, he reassured him and decided to drop the subject.

 

He didn't want to influence her decision by pointing out that she was turned on when Winston displayed Sylvia for the room to see and whispered in her ear how much she liked being touched while others watched, but that was completely freaked out when Ivan and Lorraine started talking about watersports. 

 

Recalling the words that Ross had said to them earlier, she grumbled. “I wanted to be your good girl.” Ross had made a big show about Steve being known for his "good girls," she wasn't about to discredit that because she wanted to punch Lorraine (while also recommending a psychiatrist.) She wasn't going to judge, but sheesh. 

 

Steve laughs and hugs her, his anger slightly disappearing. “Oh, kitten, you’re _always_ my good girl. I should punish you for not telling me that you were uncomfortable earlier, but I’ll let this slide for tonight.”

 

“I didn’t want to upset you by leaving so early!” She mutters against his chest. “You were excited to share this with me. Your friends were there. They probably would’ve said something-“

 

“Nat, those people are not under my care. I don’t give a flying fuck about anything they have to say. Our relationship is between _you_ and _me_. Next time, please let me know the moment something makes you uncomfortable _that's_ what a good girl does. She trusts that I won’t be an asshole the moment she expresses discomfort.”

 

 

“I do trust you!” She huffs indignantly. 

“Stop confusing me with whatever you’ve been exposed to." He frowns, bothered by what was happening. He was a  _Dom,_ not a fucking abusive asshole. "I was telling you the truth from the beginning. Our arrangement isn’t only for my pleasure, it’s for yours. For your comfort, relaxation. Promise me that this won’t happen again.”

She stands on her tiptoes and kisses him gently. ”I promise.”

“Good girl.” And that makes her shiver because _fuck_ she has a praise kink.

  * LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIPS & TOYS: Going from sex every day to having to wait until Steve returns from a work trip is no fun and well, since he's a great Dom, he figures out a way to entertain them both. He just doesn't expect his feelings to taint the strictly sexual relationship they had.



_Bureau to the right of the bed. First drawer; there's a present for you. Tell me when you find it._  

That was the wonderful text she had woken up to.

It's the little Bluetooth vibrator toy they had chosen from the _Adam & Eve_ catalogue. It's a way for couples to keep their sexcapades while not being in the same place - and with Steve being across the country, she was grateful that he had given her  _something_ to relieve her stress. 

She's blushing but so excited that even though he's miles away from her, he still finds a way to take care of her. _Found it._

A few seconds later he gives her instructions to put it on. Once she does, he calls her to have phone sex, so he can hear the little sounds she makes while he plays with the settings and  _holy hell_ , the person that thought of adding Bluetooth to sex toys was a fucking  _genius_.

**A few hours later.**

 

_What are you doing tomorrow?_

**_Some guys at work asked if we could meet up for lunch. We're going to have a bit of a celebration for one of their promotions._ **

He doesn't answer right away and that makes her a bit nervous. Steve wasn't an asshole, he didn't tell her she couldn't have guy friends but for some reason, she worried he might be jealous. A feeling he really shouldn't even  _feel_ because after screwing him for the past few months she realises she's been ruined - and maybe a little compromised. 

**_There will be girls, too!_** She adds, just in case.

 But Steve explains that he was on a conference call. 

 

_Still wearing your present?_

The change of topic was abrupt and she understands that maybe he's a little bothered. She doesn't blame him, especially after glowering daggers at the screen while they were FaceTiming and a woman entered his office to offer him dinner. At her scowl, Steve laughed and told her about Dinah and how in love she was with her wife - he made sure to emphasise that part a few times. Sue her for missing him and feeling grouchy at the lack of orgasms. 

_**Yeah, I am.**_

_Okay. Have a good lunch, kitten! I have to go to a meeting. Sleep well._  

Stupid time zone. She just had a few days to go until he was back in his bed, fucking her until she was so sore he would have to ice her. Not that she minded, aftercare with Steve was a fucking drug, she found herself getting more turned on at his gentle touches than calming down. So maybe it was a little counterproductive but she wouldn't trade their arrangement for the world.

The next day things seem to be back to normal. He texted her something sweet, telling her that if things at work were too stressful (it was the last week of the month and people were now remembering that they had bills to pay) she can stay at his penthouse and sleep in his bed (the one he always had to drag her out of.) That was an offer she was  _not_ going to refuse.

Until lunch came about and she started vibrating when Bobbi pulled her in for a hug.

Natasha froze, surprised at the toy going off in her. Steve hadn't said to take it out and she sort of forgot about it (don't ask her how she forgot she had a tiny bullet pressed to her clit.)  

 

**_Um, the vibrator is going off..._**

_Oh, is it?_

How could she see the innocent little smile on his face and hear the fake surprise in his voice without him even being there?!  _Steve..._  

 

He doesn't respond, so she excuses herself and dashes to the bathroom like a bat out of hell and calls him.

 

He answers on the first ring.

"Is this some sort of punishment for going out with guys?!" She's upset because she didn't think he was the type of controlling asshole. 

"What are you talking about?" He asks smoothly. 

She starts gasping now, she's about to cum and she will  _never_ admit how delicious it feels. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, you asshole!" She all but growls. "I'm about to cum in a full restaurant and you're not even in here!"

The vibrator suddenly stops and she whimpers. "You're right." 

"Steve!" Okay, if he was going to build her up to an orgasm, he might as well deliver!

She gasps almost a whine because _she was right there._

But he just says, "Pardon me, kitten." He sounds earnest, the asshole. "I just wanted to remind you that you're mine."

 "I haven't forgotten!" And she bites her lips, to hell with her cumming in a fucking bathroom, "But...maybe you should remind me? Just in case-"

The vibrator turns on again and she moans because _yes_ and when she cums, he says.

"Good enough reminder?"

"Yes, sir," she manages to croak out because she almost fell on the bathroom floor.

Part of him feels guilty that he let his jealousy get the best of him - he trusted Natasha, but he was jealous of the people that got to spend time with her when he was stuck listening to an asshole drone on about how unhappy he was with his wife. He was an architect, not a damn psychiatrist and truth be told, a new house wouldn't fix their marriage, but what did he know?!

The other part, though, was happy to admit that teasing Nat had been well worth it, especially when she moaned his name like  _that_.

 

  * FEARS: When feelings bleed into their arrangement, Nat panics - thankfully, it only lasts a few days.



 “Take the fucking and the orgasms and the _sex_ away and what do we have, Steve?! _What_ do we have left if we stop that?!"

"Nat-"

"This was a mistake. We should've - fuck, we just," she sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "we need a break."

There was no point fighting her. He had confessed where his feelings stood - he loved her. She could do whatever she wanted with that information. "Okay." So he lets her walk away.

She lasts three days and two nights without talking to him.

It would have been longer had Laura minded her own business. And if Clint had stayed shut.

"You better not try to cut your hair," Clint grumbled, "you'll probably shave your head off and then regret it. Keep the scissors away from her, Laura." All because they showed up to her house and she was moping. 

Thankfully, Laura didn't mind her business and reminded her that there was nothing wrong with what they were doing - she also kept the scissors away just in case she wanted to change her look out of sadness.

So what they started fucking before they had feelings? So what if while they fucked they grew to love each other. It's not like Steve only knew how to make her cum.

He knew that she had about seven tabs open on her laptop  _all_ the time because she had a problem closing them all. He knew that she loved writing things down in different coloured pens and that her favourite pen was red with glitter. Sue her. He knew that she hated runny eggs and that she hated mayonnaise but loved chicken salad.

Steve was a little surprised when she showed up at his office, but like adults, they had a long conversation that began earnestly and ended with her lips slanted over his, his hands on her hips and a few more scratches down his back.

So, maybe their relationship began a little strangely, but it didn't change a thing. Steve still gave her earthshattering orgasms and toe-curling sex. There were now more perks - like living in Steve's penthouse and his wonderful California king-sized bed - and,  _no_ , she was not using her left hand to show off her engagement ring, she just wanted to be a little more ambidextrous. 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I couldn't finish this! I was just so unhappy with it. However, I hope the few bullet points helped my case and y'all enjoyed this VERY short journey.
> 
> Would y'all like me to post that other fic or just wait until I finish one of the others I've posted? Like I said, it has a similar premise to this one - confident, sexy Steve and sex left and right. Pretty much every other chapter lol. 
> 
> Anyway, again, I apologise and hope this chapter gives us SOME closure to this Dom! Steve lol
> 
> xx, salacious


End file.
